Who will be there?
by jaj15889
Summary: Trailer up! Read it and tell me how you feel. Moe.
1. Trailer

There's a girl:

**There's a girl:**

**By day, she's a normal girl with her best friends.**

_Shows Miley laughing with Lilly and Oliver._

**But by night, she's a superstar.**

_Shows Hannah singing on stage and laughing with her fans._

**One day, she decided to tell her best friends who she really is, and of course, they took it hard.**

_Shows Lilly ran out of the closet._

_Shows Oliver fainted on the beach._

**But they still are best friends.**

_Shows Lilly hugging Miley in Miley's house._

_Shows Oliver hugging Miley on the beach._

**One day, Hannah went on tour with the Jonas Brothers.**

"The good news is Hannah is going on tour with the Jonas Brothers"

**And after the tour, Miley got two backstage passes to the Jonas Brothers concert.**

"Lilly, guess what, I have two backstage passes to the Jonas Brothers concert"

**And suddenly, two of the most amazing guys asked Hannah and Miley out.**

_Shows Nick and Hannah talking in private._

"So, uhm.. how about Friday?"

"Is that a date?"

"I guess"

"Well, ok"

"Yes"

_Shows Joe hugged Miley._

**She became the two guys' girlfriend.**

_Shows Hannah kisses Nick._

_Shows Miley hugging Joe._

**But then someone knew Miley's secret and told the whole world.**

"Hannah Montana is actually Miley Stewart"

**How will the guys take it?**

_Shows Nick yelled at Hannah._

_Shows Joe running away with tears._

**Now the secret is revealed. Can she choose a guy? Or can she have a chance to?**

**FIND OUT IN "WHO WILL BE THERE?"**


	2. Chapter 1

I am Miley Stewart slash Hannah Montana. There are not many people know about my secret. I just tell someone who I know that I can trust. And that someone is my two best friends: Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. When I told them about my secret, they took it hard: Lilly was mad at me and Oliver fainted right on the beach, he still feels bad about that. And of course, after all those fights, we are still the best of friends. Although they are my best friends, I still have to say they are really weird. And I can also say: they are awesome. They have kept my secret for a really long time. Lilly and I are best friends, so we share many hobbies such as loving The Jonas Brothers. Yeah, I know Hannah Montana is famous but Hannah and The Jonas Brothers haven't met. Yet. I know I'm gonna meet them someday.

One day, I was getting dressed to go to school.

" Miley, come down here, quick!" My dad called. I ran as fast as I could downstairs.

" Yeah, dad?"

" Miley, I got one good news and one bad news. What news do you want to hear first?" My dad asked.

" Uhm…, Give me good news first" I decided after thinking for a while.

" OK. Good news is Hannah Montana is going on tour with The Jonas Brothers all the next week"

" YEAH!" I exclaimed "I got to tell Lilly. You will have to convince Lilly's mom to let her go with us. And you will have to ask permission of our teacher, too. You know one week without going to school and no permission, we'll get expelled from school"

" Uh, Miley, I hate saying this to you, but Lilly can't go with you. And that's the bad news" My dad said sadly.

" What? But I've never gone to a concert without her before"

" I know. When the manager of The Jonas Brothers called me to let me know about this. I asked him if we could bring a friend with, he said we can't"

" But did he answer why?"

" Yeah, he said that the owner of the place doesn't allow anyone to come with you guys"

" Just that? That's weird"

" I know. But I think you should get the signatures of the Jonas Brothers to comfort Lilly" My dad smiled.

" I swear, she just wants to meet them, she doesn't need anything like their signatures. For normal people, not a best friend of Hannah Montana, just a signature of a Jonas Brother can make them fight. But the best friends of Hannah want more. Like meeting them" Both of us laughed. Then I said goodbye to my daddy and walked to school.

AT SCHOOL:

I ran to my locker and saw Lilly standing there (her locker is next to mine)

" Hey, Lilly. Guess what, HANNAH MONTANA IS GOING ON TOUR WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS NEXT WEEK. AND ALL WEEK!" I screamed at her.

" What? Cool" She exclaimed.

" Wait a minute, there's a bad news. And I definitely sure that you won't be happy at this news"

" What's that?" She asked, a little bit nervous " Not that Oliver and I can't go, right?"

" Sadly, you guys can't" I replied sadly.

Just then, Oliver came.

"Hey" He stopped when he saw our faces " Why are you so sad?"

" Hannah is going on tour with The Jonas Brothers, but Lola and Mike can't come with her" Lilly answered him for me.

"You know what? This is the reason why I love Miley's life". Hearing him said that, I know that he wasn't so happy either.

TWO DAYS LATER:

When I was busy preparing the luggage for the tour, I heard my cell phone ringing. I picked up the phone.

"Uh, hello?" I answered, more like a question.

"Hey, you're Hannah Montana" The voice of the other line said.

"What? Who are you? How do you know that?" I screamed. I was afraid that someone else knows my secret and now he's gonna tell the whole world.

"Are you ok? I think you're tired. Why don't I know you're Hannah Montana. This is your number, right?" The voice of the other line asked confusing.

"Oh, and you are?" I tried to hide my sigh with relief. So, this is a business included Hannah. And I thought this was a guy knowing the secret.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I'm Nick Jonas, from the Jonas Brothers" that guy introduced himself.

"NICK JONAS? OH MY GOSH!" I screamed into the phone. I knew I was a little too excited. I tried to talk with a voice as calm as I could "Oh, I'm sorry. So, how do you get my cell phone number?"

"I asked Traci" he explained.

"Oh. So there must be something important that bother you to call me"

"Well, nothing much. I just call to ask you if you were ready for the tour" he said.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm preparing for the tour"

"OK, so I'll see you soon, ok?" After that, he hung up first. I still feel good. How can I not be? Nick Jonas. THE NICK JONAS called me. I would definitely tell Lilly.

**Joe's POV**

When I came down from my room, I heard someone talking in Nick's room. I felt kinda weird because there's no one in our house except for me, Kevin and Nick. My parents took Frankie to the dentist and they'll be back at about 5 pm. Now is 3 pm. I'm pretty sure that Kevin is in his room because his room is opposite of mine in the 3th floor. I still heard him snoring when I went out of my room. I decided to open Nick's door. Right when I open the door, I noticed he was on the phone.

"OK, so I'll see you soon, ok?" he hung up and noticed me "What the hell are you doing here, in my room, without even knocking?"

"I just heard someone talking in here, so I was just going to check" I explain.

"Well, you checked, now get out of my room" he tried to push me out of his room. But I'm not that easy to give up.

"Who did you talk to on the phone?" I asked curiously.

"A friend of mine" he tried harder to push me out of his room "Now can you get out of my room right now?"

"No, I wouldn't move until you tell me the answer I want. Who was that?"

"Hannah, happy?" he finally gave up. But I was kinda surprise.

"Hannah, as in Hannah Montana? How did you get her number?"

"I asked one of her friend, Traci. You know her, right?" he asked.

"How can't I? She tried to flirt with me once. And after that night, all the food in my body wwas out in the toilet". He tried to hold a laughter. "Hey, what so funny about that?" "Nothing".

Then I saw the phone and remember why I'm here.

"Anyway, why did you call her?" I continued.

"I just called to make sure that she got ready for the tour"

"Oh, come on, Nicky, don't say you told her that. Girls are not stupid"

"I never say they are"

"Come on, you never said that but you acting like they are. She will never believe that. I mean the tour is 4 days later. How can you be done right now? Trust me about girl thing, I'm the professional one. I had girlfriends, remember? I'm the ladies man"

Right then, I heard Kevin yelling from upstairs " Joe, just go up here and help me find my shocks". I saw Nick laughing.

"Look like the ladies man have to go and help his older brother find his shocks".I hit him in the back "I'll get you later" I shot him the death glare "I'm coming, Kevin"

**Nick's POV**

After Joe get out of my room, I just kept thinking about Hannah. Am I in love with her? And if I am, Joe was right. Jeez, I hate to say that, but he was right. That excuse was lame. I'll have to find another excuse. I can't believe it, Kevin is the romantic one, Joe is the funny and flirty one, and me, I'm just the sensitive one. I can't solve this problem by my own. I have to ask my older brothers how to be flirty and romantic.


	3. Chapter 2

Miley's POV

**Miley's POV**

After Nick Jonas called me, I immediately called Lilly.

"Hey, Lilly, it's me, Miley"

"**So, what's happened. Your voice are different"**

"You'll never guess what happened. Tomorrow wait for me in front of my locker, ok?"

"**Ok, see ya. Bye"**

"Bye"

**Lilly's POV**

I wonder why Miley seems so weird. Oh well, she's gonna tell me tomorrow.

Today, I came to school as fast as I could. When I came to my locker, I saw her standing in front of hers.

"Hey Miley, I came here as fast as I could. So, what happened?"

"You won't believe. Yesterday, when I was preparing my stuff for the tour," she looked around in case somebody was hearing, "NICK JONAS CALLED ME" she whispered loudly.

My jaws dropped "NICK JONAS?" I screamed out loud.

"Lilly, don't scream like that! No one knows I'm Hannah Montana. There's no way Nick Jonas called Miley Stewart. People will think I'm crazy. Then I'll get sent to the place which be the crazy people's home"

"Miley, chill. I'm sorry, ok. First, no one was here. And second, it's not that bad. At least, you still have your voice, so may be if you came to live with them, you can sing to them"

"Lilly, not helping. Well, now, there's one thing I really like to care about: The tour with the Jonas Brothers. Next week, I'll be live in heaven" she talked with a dreaming face. She thought about it hard enough not to hear Oliver coming from behind. He waved his hand in front of her. She still had her dreaming face on.

"MILEY!" Oliver shouted into Miley's ears.

"Oliver, do have to be that loud?" she said, more like shouting back.

"Miley, I shouted into your ears because you paid no attention at me or anything else"

"Oh yeah, she was paying attention at the Jonas Brothers" I answered him.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS? WHERE?" Oliver screamed, looked around.

"Not here, in Miley's dreams"

"That is not true. They are real. Nick Jonas called me. He cannot be fake. Besides, you love the Jonas Brothers, too"

"Miley, that was just an expression"

"Boy, Miley, sometimes, Lilly is smater than you. And wait a minute, Nick Jonas called you? Why?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Hey, what did you mean when you said I'm smater than her sometimes. I'm always smart"

"Yeah, right" Oliver said sarcastic.

"Well, not exactly me. He called Hannah to ask me if I prepared for the tour"

"Uh, Miley, the tour is 4 days away from yesterday. What's wrong with that guy?" Oliver said.

"Right, I didn't think about it until you mentioned it. May be he was so busy or nervous so he forgot"

"Yeah, right"

"Anyway, Lilly, Oliver, any of you can go to the studio with me this afternoon?" she asked.

"Sorry, Miles, I got to help my mom clean up our house. My cousin just came, and he made my house look such a mess" I still feel gross talking about it.

"Oliver?"

"Well, I was grounded for 3 days"

"Why?" Miley and I said in unison.

"Remember my cousin Lauren?"

"The girl almost added mustache in all the Hannah's picture she sees?"

"Yep, that one"

"What did she do?"

"She pinched me. My mom saw that. Do you know what she thought? Lauren said I made fun of her and that I punched her first. And of course, my mom believed her, not me" Oliver explained with an angry face.

Miley and I giggled. "Hey, that's not funny!"

"For you, that isn't. But for us, that is" Miley said and continued to giggled. Right then, the bell rang prevented Oliver jumped in to kill us. He shot us a death glare while walking into class.

AFTER SCHOOL:

**Miley's POV**

"So, you sure that you can't go to the studio with me?" I asked the last time when we walked out of school.

"Yeah, we sure. So if anything fun happened there, tell us, ok?" Lilly said with a sad voice.

"Of course. But I think not thing's fun gonna happen. Anyway, see ya tomorrow" I said.

"Bye"

"Bye"

I walked home wore Hannah's dress.

"Ready to go to the studio, bud?" My dad called.

"Yeah, just a minute" I yelled back.

My dad took me to the studio. I recorded the song "Life's what you make it". When I finished the song, I noticed the Jonas Brothers standing with my dad. My jaws dropped. I immediately ran out of the record room.

"OH MY GOD! ITS THE JONAS BROTHERS!" I screamed. They smiled. My dad nudged me. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm your big fan. Hey, I'm Hannah Montana"

"Oh, you know who we are, we know who you are, so we let's skip this boring introduction, ok?" Joe said.

"Oh and Hannah, we're your big fans, too. You're awesome. And pretty" Nick added the last part aftert a while. I blushed. Joe slapped him on the back "I mean, pretty good"

"I'm sorry about Nick, he had a huge crush on Ha-I mean someone. So whenever he meet girls, he's just like this" Joe said with a smile on his face. Nick slapped him on the back. "What?" Joe asked.

"Just ignore Joe, he's just an indiot" Nick said. Joe slapped him back. He thought for a moment then decided to give Nick another slap on the back.

"What was that about?" Nick asked rubbing his back.

"The first one is because what you said about me, the second one is because you slapped me without any reasons" Joe said with a joy on his face "Now I know how you say about me in front of girls" he added with a death glare.

"I'm sorry about them, Hannah" Kevin finally spoke "Being the big bro of two brothers is really hard, you know?"

"Don't worry, my friend Mike has a cousin named Lauren. Now he is being grounded for 3 days because of her"

"That's bad. So, that song you just sang is really good"

"Oh, thanks, that song is 'Life's what you make it'" I know.

"That song has a good title, too"

"Thanks. But you came here not just to say that or fighting each other, right?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Kevin turned to his brothers "Guys, come back to the main thing" He said. But no one listened to him. "GUYS" he yelled. Joe and Nick stopped fighting and headed towards us.

"This is the plan of the tour" Kevin gave me a piece of paper.

"But the tour is 3 days later, isn't it?" I asked confusing receiving the piece of paper Kevin gave me.

"No, it's the day after tomorrow, that means 2 days later. Wait, no one told you this?" Kevin is even more confused.

"No" I read the plan. It says there are 2 songs I have to sing with them: "We got the party" and "When you look me in the eyes".

"Wait a minute. I didn't rehearse with you, how can I sing 'When you look me in the eyes'?"

"That's why we're here instead of calling you" Kevin explained.

"I thought it's because Nick can't wait to meet Hannah" Joe joked making me blushed.

"Joe, shut up!" Nick blushed.

"NICK, JOE! How many times do I have to tell you don't do that in public?" Kevin yelled.

"Sorry, Kevin"

"Sorry, big bro" Joe smiled.

"Anyway, you know the words of 'When you look me in the eyes', right?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, sure" I answered.

"Cool. So, I'll straight this. This is the lyrics of the song. You'll sing the bold part, ok?"

"Ok"

We started to rehearse until we were great.

"So, see ya at the tour"

"See ya. Bye"

I went home with my dad. I looked at the clock. It's 7.30. I had dinner and went straight to bed.

THE NEXT DAY:

Today, I got up and went to school. Before coming out of the door, I called dad.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Daddy, I'll go shopping with Lilly and Oliver this afternoon so may be I'll be a little late, ok?"

"Ok, but remember you have to prepare the rest for the tour, kay?"

"Kay, dad. Bye"

"Bye"

AT SCHOOL:

**Lilly's POV**

"Hey, Lilly". I heard Miley's voice.

"Hey, Miley. So have you done preparing for the tour?"

"Yeah. And by the way, did you know what happened at the studio yesterday?" She said excitedly.

I thought for a while. Then I saw Oliver coming from behind Miley.

"Hey, Oliver"

"Hey, guys. Why do you look so confused, Lilly?" he asked.

"Oh, Miley was making me guess what happened at the studio yesterday" I explained for him.

"Oh, did Jessica Alba come?" he asked with an excited face. He has a crush on Jessica Alba so Miley and I aren't too surprised.

"No, you idiot. She didn't" Miley looked at him with a disgusting eyes. Well, knowing him has a crush on Jessica Alba doesn't help us not disgust him.

"Ok, I give up" I said, finally gave up.

"Me, too" Oliver gave up, too? I thought he would give another names. It seemed like Miley had the same thought as me because she gave him a weird look.

"Anyway, I know you'll never guess," she looked around, "THE JONAS BROTHERS CAME TO THE STUDIO YESTERDAY" she whispered loudly.

"WHAT?" Oliver and I asked in unison.

"Shush. You guys don't want to screw up my secret, do you?"

"We're sorry. But the Jonas Brothers?" I asked in amusment.

"Yep. So, will you go to the mall with me this afternoon?" she asked hopefully "You didn't come to the studio, don't say 'no' to the mall, too" she whined.

"Fine" I agreed, thinking there's nothing waiting for me at home.

"Oliver?" she looked at him, he's thinking "Come on Ollie, we know that you're not grounded anymore. Yesterday's the last day"

"But, I'm not suitable with the mall. I'm a guy" he was still confusing.

"If you go, I'll tell you all about what happened yesterday" Miley promised.

"Ok" he said after thinking a while.

AFTER SCHOOL:

Waiting Lilly and Oliver called home, I thought about what happened yesterday. I mean, what's wrong with Nick. Oh well, I don't care, as long as I still meet them. I mean, Nick is sooo cute. And of course Joe is cute, too. I can't choose between them who's better.

"Miley, we're done. Let's go" Lilly finally said.

"Ok, let's go"

At the mall, there are many cool clothes.

"Wow, the mall has so cool clothes. Lilly, can you choose which one is to go on tour, big tour?" I had to ask Lilly.

"I think this one. Wait a minute. You're buying clothes for the tour? Why don't you go tomorrow?"

"That's because the tour is tomorrow. Yesterday, the Jonas Brothers came to rehearse the song 'When you look me in the eyes' with me" I explained

"REALLY? Oh man, I can't believe it. I wish I didn't say 'no' to you. I can always say 'no' to my mom. Or I can clean my house up. Anything for them. But I just missed, again" Lilly sighed.

"That's why they came?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah" I answered. I knew they regreted saying 'no'. But who knows that they'll come.

I chose another outfit for the tour and we all went home. I prepared the rest for the tour and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Miley's POV

**Miley's POV**

Today, I woke up very early. About 7 am, I heard door bell.

"They're here. Be careful" My dad said.

"Daddy, aren't you come with us?" I asked confusing.

"No, I told you that no one can come with you"

"But, you're my manager"

"I know. But managers are not singers. They can't. So since on the bus, there's just you and 3 other guys and 2 are older, I must tell you that you must be careful, ok?" My dad warned.

"Sure, daddy. They're not that kind of guys. I'm sure"

When we got out of the house, we saw 3 guys standing in front of the bus and talked.

"Hey, it's Hannah!" Nick was the one noticed me the fastest. The others turned to us "Hey" Joe said.

"So, you guys get going. Take care of yourselves. If one of you have any funny ideas…"

"It's ok, daddy" I cut him off. I turned to the guys "Let's go"

"Ok, bye guys. Be careful" my dad said. We hugged each other for a little while. Then the Jonas boys and I came in the bus.

"So, Hannah. This is your bed. This is Nick's. This is Kevin's. And this is mine, ok? If you needed anything just tell us, ok?"

"Ok, thank you guys so much"

"Don't worry. We're friends, right?" I felt Joe emphasized the last word to Nick.

"Yeah, sure" I answered.

"Yeah, sure" Nick answered not really sure. Joe laughed out really loud, and Kevin covered his hands on his mouth but I know that if he uncovered his mouth, he would laugh even louder than Joe. I said that these boys are special. They are so funny, expecially Joe. Wait a minute, did I just complimented Joe. Does it mean I have a crush on Joe Jonas?

**Nick's POV**

Sitting on the bus, talking with Hannah, I'm sure this week will be the happiest week I've ever had. Right when I thought that, I saw Joe was talking to Hannah.

"And then she said : 'With any luck, I wouldn't be here with you'" Then both of them laughed.

"You're so funny, Joe" I heard Hannah said.

"Oh, don't compiment me, compliment Nick" he suddenly said.

"Why?" Hannah asked confusing.

"Because…, oh, he was the one told me this story" Joe blinked with me.

Hannah turned to me "Really?"

I looked at Joe, he nodded "Yeah, I did" I so gotta thank Joe so much when we get home. From then, I had a wonderful talk with Hannah. Then Kevin came out, he sat down next to Joe and watched us talked. My cell phone suddenly rang and I blushed. Because the ringtone was "Best of both worlds". I saw Joe and Kevin were laughing really hard. And Hannah was smiling. I excused her and got the phone. That was our mom.

"**Mom, what happened?**"

"_Nothing, I just wanted to check if you were ok_"

"**Just that? I mean, you embarrassed me in front of Hannah**"

"_Why? I didn't do anything_"

"**Oh yeah, you called me. And do you know what my ringtone is? Best of both worlds. You made me really want to kill my brothers**"

"_Oh, about that. I'm so sorry, sweetie, I forgot that. And about killing your brothers thing, you better wait till you get home. I'll decide who'll be killed first, kay?_"

"**Fine, bye, mom, love you**"

"_Love you, too_"

I hung up. Coming out, I saw Hannah was talking with Joe and Kevin. Right then, her cell rang and the ringtone was "Please be mine". She blushed.

"Sorry, guys. I got this to take" she said.

"Ok, we'll wait" Kevin said and then turned to me when she was gone "Best of both worlds? I mean, how can you put that as your ringtone? You know your cell can be rang any minute. Why didn't you put something else instead?"

"Yeah, right. I can't believe you're our brother" Joe said laughing "but let's face it, that's faith. We've got to stuck with you" he then added with a sad tone. I shot him a death glare "What does that matter to you?"

"Hello, we're your brothers here. What you did made us really embarrassed in front of her.." Joe was saying.

"So? I don't care if you guys were embarrassed" I cut him off.

"…and since that was your ringtone, so you'll be more embarrassed than us" he finished, ignored what I just said. I smiled at Joe "Joey.." this time, Joe cut me off.

"Nick, never call me Joey, ok?" he glared at me.

"Ok, ok, not a big thing. But she has our song as her ringtone too, you know? So, we're not the only ones that being embarrassed"

"Nick, right when we met, she seems like our big fan. Putting our songs as her ringtone is not realy embarrassed" Joe explained "beside in 3 of us, you're the only one put her songs as your ringtone. That's kinda mean you have something with her"

**Miley's POV**

I looked at the caller ID and saw that was dad.

"_Hey, dad_"

"**Hey, bud. How's it going?**"

"_Really good till now_"

"**Why? What did they do?**"

"_No. Not them. It's you_"

"**What? What did I do?**"

"_You called me_"

"**So?**"

"_Daddy, my ringtone is Please be mine. Now, you understand?_"

"**Oh, I'm sorry. But you'd better think that your cell will ring in any minute. You've got to change that**"

"_I know. So, I got to go_"

"**Ok, bye**"

"_Bye, dad_"

I came in as they were talking. When they saw me, Nick was the first one standing up and let me sit into his seat. I saw Joe and Kevin blinked. _Am I the only one doesn't know anything happens there?_ I thought. Then we decided to go to a restaurant and have lunch.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Joe said after having lunch.

"What?" we said in unison.

"I hate eating in restaurants"

"Then where are we gonna eat, smart guy?" Nick asked mocking.

"We'll buy food and an oven and we can cook by ourselves. Mom taught me to cook something" Joe said.

"Mom taught you to cook? You're a guy. I mean, you didn't volunteer, did you?" Nick asked surprising.

"Yeah, mom taught me and yeah, I volunteered" Joe said.

"When? Why didn't we know?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, mom taught me when you were in Nick's room playing video games" Joe said.

"Oh" Kevin said.

"Great, my dad taught me cook, too" I said.

"Cool, so we have 2 cooks here. And Kevin, I think we're gonna stop and buy something to eat if we don't want to have some stomachache" Nick said with a disgusting face.

"Hey, don't misjudge me like that" I pinched him "Oww, guys, what's with the punching thing?" Nick yelled.

"Hey, I'm not a bad cook, ok?" Joe said "You didn't eat stuff I cooked"

"Yeah, so why didn't you cook at home, so we could taste your food" Nick said.

"I did" Joe said.

"What? When? Why didn't we know?" Kevin asked.

"Last week, remember when both of you had stomachache?"

"The time Nick's girlfriend.." Kevin started.

"Ex-girlfriend. How can't you get through this? She's history, ok?" Nick cut him off.

"By the way, the time Haylie gave us cookies and you didn't eat? Man, that day, I didn't eat any else, my stomach really hurt me" Kevin said dreamingly. "KEVIN! Sorry for interrupting your beautiful dream, but let's get back to the main problem" Joe yelled into Kevin's ears.

"Oww. Yeah, that day, why? And did you have to be so loud?" Kevin asked rubbing his ears.

"Well, I cooked that day. Since you couldn't eat, mom, dad, Frankie and I ate all" Joe explained.

"OK, we'll give you two a chance. If we had stomachache again, you're done with this cooking thing, ok?" Nick said.

"Yes, sir" Joe and I said in unison.


	5. Chapter 4

Miley's POV

**Here comes the new chapter.**

**Miley's POV**

Today, we woke up, stopped at a market to buy some food. My dad already prepared for me a stove in my suitcase.

"So, let's get in the bus. Kevin, Nick, are you two ready to taste our food? Or we can eat breakfast out here" I asked them.

"Well, since we have a concert this morning, I suggest we should eat out here for safe" Nick said. Kevin nodded "Yeah, I don't want to go to the concert with a stomachache"

"Hey, we're not that bad" Joe responsed.

"How can we know?" Nick laughed "Besides, if your food is that bad, I want to die after one concert" he added. Kevin laughed.

"Then you'll see" Joe mumbled. The Jonas Brothers really are special.

We stopped at a restaurant and had breakfast. That restaurant was right next to the place that we were going to perform. So when we finished, we just had to walk.

We were welcome by many crazy fans. When we were at the door, some girls ran to us, but they were stopped by our body guards.On stage, the first song was"We got the party".

Then the Jonas Brothers sang their songs like "Goodnight and goodbye", "Year 3000", "Please be mine". Then was my turn. I sang "Best of both worlds", "Nobody's perfect" and "Rockstar".

"Man, that was tired" Joe complained when we walked out of the door.

"Like you never be that tired" I said.

"Yeah, but everytime he was tired, he complained, no matter what. So don't stop him" Nick smirked.

**Joe's POV**

When we came in the bus, I lied on the bed to sleep. When my eyes just closed for maybe one second, I heard Nick's voice right next to my ears.

"Wake up, chef. I thought you wanted to cook for everyone. Hannah's already in the kitchen"

"I want to sleep" I responsed.

"You said you would cook for us" Nick said.

"I know. But I'm sleepy"

"I don't care"

"Well, what will you do?" I asked knowing he can't do anything to his older brother.

"You know I can't do anything…" he admitted.

"So go away" I said.

"I didn't finish. I know I can't do anything to you, but I know who can. His name is Kevin Jonas and he's your older brother. He can do everything to you"

"Like he'll do anything to his younger brother"

"Just wait. KEVIN!" Nick called.

"YEAH" Kevin yelled back.

"COME IN HERE" Nick yelled.

"Yeah?" Kevin came in.

" Joe won't wake up to cook for us. He said he'll make us hungry"

"What? I didn't say that".Nick glared at me. "Ok, I didn't wake up. But I didn't say I'll make you hungry" I said making the puppy dog eyes.

"Save it for girlfriend. Now get up and cook with Hannah" he said getting out of the room. Nick sticked his tongue out and got out. I sighed and went to find Hannah.

When I found her outside the bus, she was sitting next to the stove.

"Hi Hannah"

"Oh, hi"

"So, what are we gonna eat?"

"Here" she said pointed at the food.

"You don't think eating like this is just like eating in the restaurant?"

"But it's cheaper. At home, my daddy always teaches me to cook"

"Oh. My mom sometimes teaches me to cook, too"

Then we talked. I think she's really smart. And funny, too. Finally, the food is done.

"There! Let me taste first" Hannah said.

"Ok. But if this is the poisoned food, then you must remember that you won't come back to revenge, ok?" I laughed.

**Miley's POV**

He was so funny. I couldn't help but looking at him but then I looked back down at the food. I tasted the food, thinking it was ok.

Then we had lunch. I waited for Nick and Kevin to taste what Joe and I cooked.

"So, Nick , Kevin, we're done. Taste them" Joe said.

"Oh, no. Kevin, we're dead" Nick whispered into Kevin's ears. "Hey, we can hear that" Joe said smirking at them.

"Nick, you're younger than me. I'm older than you. So I'm more useful than you. If you die, there's nothing change in our house"

"No way, Kevin. You're older than me. That's why you have to taste first" They argued for a while.

Seemed like Joe couldn't take it anymore, he yelled "QUIET". Nick and Kevin was quiet immediately "both taste at the same time" he said shot a glare at them. Nick and Kevin tasted the food immediately.

"They kinda listen to you, huh?" I whispered into Joe's ears.

"Well, in this situation, they have to" he responsed and enjoy watching them.

"So?" I asked them.

"Uhmm.. Kinda cool" Kevin said.

"I think it's great" Nick said.

"Told ya" Joe said smiling.

"Let me try" I tasted. Wow, it really was great. When I came home, I sure will cook for my daddy the most delicios meal for teaching me.

"Any words, bro?" Joe asked Nick and Kevin.

"You guys are officially the cooks for us?" Nick asked.

"No, the other ones" Joe shot a death glare at them.

"Fine. We're sorry for doubting you're skill, happy?"

"I'm happy with that. Hannah?" Joe asked me.

"Well, I'm happy if you promised to do whatever I say, no question"

"Wait, Kevin or me?" Nick asked.

"You choose yourselves" I said smiling.

"Nick, you're younger.." Kevin started.

"No way, man. You do it" Nick cut him off.

"You do it"

"You"

"You"

"STOP" Now they caused me to yell.

"Let me pick for you" Joe smiled evily.

"Ok"

"Nick, you'll do it" Kevin and Joe smiled at him. And Nick shot them a glare that says "You guys are so dead". I smiled.

"So, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I haven't thought about yet. I'll tell you later, ok?"

"How about we change into if you made a mistake, I'll forgive you, ok?"

"Deal"

"Deal"

"So, why don't we have lunch, huh? Let's enjoy our cooking skill"

After lunch, we went to another concert. After that concert, I slept for a while. When I got up, I looked at the clock which said that was 7.00 pm. I thought about dinner, hurrying got up. I came to the stove and saw Joe standing next to it.

"Hey, Hannah. Why don't you sleep a little bit more" he asked smiling.

"You made all these?" I pointed to the food he prepared. Gosh, they look so dilicios.

"Yeah. Surprised?"

"Well, a little bit. I thought the lunch was the best of you"

"Don't judge my cooking skill just because I'm a guy….That came out wrong. But you know what I mean" he said smiling at me.

**There goes chapter 4. Pleazzzeeee review so I'll know what you think of my story. Good or bad? Should I continued? If I had any mistakes, please tell me.**


	6. Chapter 5

4 DAYS LATER (THE DAY THEY COME BACK HOME)

**This is chapter 5.**

**4 DAYS LATER (THE DAY THEY COME BACK HOME)**

**Miley's POV**

So it's been a week. Today's the last day and we have 3 more concerts. In the morning, Nick scared me to death when he pretended to be having a stomachache. But then Kevin came out.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nick's having a stomachache and he's blaming Joe and me"

"Yeah. If our food caused that then why Kevin is fine?" Joe stared at Nick.

"It could be something else. I probably ate something that he didn't eat. Owww, I'm dying. Anyone wants to help me?" he asked.

"I got something to make you feel better" Joe said smiling. He winked at me and mouthed "Tinkle him". I nodded then we both tinkled Nick. It worked. He laughed "Hahaha.." then he noticed we were looking at him "I mean…owww?"

"Ah ha. I know that you pretended. You tried to ruined my career" Joe said.

"As who? A chef? I don't think the middle Jonas will humiliate us like this. So shame to be your brother" Kevin smirked. Joe was going to say somehing and I interrupted "Sorry for interrupting your little argument. BUT WE HAVE A CONCERT TO GO TO!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry Miss Montana. We'll go prepare right now. Happy?" Joe asked.

"That is so not funny, Joseph. Now get dressed. The concert is…right here" I just realized we're already at the place we have to perform.

"Don't worry. We change even faster than the wind" Nick said winking "Except Joe. He has to get his hair done. And that could be take a long time" he laughed.

AFTER THE CONCERT:

"Great! We have 2 more concerts to go to" I complained.

"You're not the one who's tired right now. I nearly fell down the stage there"Joe sighed.

"Don't worry. If you fell down, whoever down there will catch you"

IN THE EVENING, AFTER THE LAST CONCERT:

"Finally, we can go home" I sighed.

"Yeah, I haven't realized 1 week can go too long" Nick said.

"And tired" Joe added.

"Joe, you kept saying that about more than a hundred times this week" Kevin glared at him.

"So? The hottest guy can't even complain?" he smirked.

"That's it. You guys, go to bed" I said to them.

"Sure, mom" Nick said. I laughed. Nick is kinda cute. Too bad, he's not as funny as Joe. But he's cool, too. He may not think about me this way but I think I actually like him.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Hello, sleepyhead. You're home" Nick woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw California outside the window.

"When will I get to my house?" I asked him.

" In about half an hour" he replied while sitting on the corner of my bed.

"Oh"

"Joe is making breakfast. You wanna come out?"

"Yeah, just wait a minute. I need to brush my teeth and wash my face". He laughed "OK, I come out first, kay?"

"Kay"

"Hurry" and with that, he left.

When I was done, I was going to come out then my cell rang. That was Lilly.

"**Hey, Miley**"

"_Lola, it's Hannah here_"

"**Oh, right. I forgot. But this is your cell, right? Who can listen to this?**"

"_I don't know but we should be careful. So, what's up?_"

"**I'm sitting next to Mike right now and he really wants to talk to those Jonas boys…Oh, you just tell her**"

"_**Hey, Hannah**_" I heard Oliver's voice.

"_Hey, Mike. What exactly do you want?_"

"_**I want to talk to those Jonas boys. So… I'm wondering, can you tell them to stop at your house for like…some minutes? I'm there**_"

"_I gotta ask them. I'll text you back, kay_"

"_**Kay, bye**_"

"_Bye_"

I came out. They were eating.

"Hannah, why do you girls are always take so long to get dressed?" Joe complained.

"We are girls. With that attitute, you're not getting a girlfriend"

"Hello, I'm the hottest guy in this band. Any girl would want me"

"Really? Do I?"

"Who knows? Maybe you are my biggest fan" he said smiling. I laughed. But I could swear when I looked at Nick, by accident, I saw a jealousy pass his eyes.

"Well, anyway. My friend, Mike just called and he really wants to meet you guys. He asked if you could stay at my house for some minutes"

"Yeah, sure. We have time, I guess. But just 10 minutes" Kevin said.

"Done. 2 minutes is too long for him. And by the way, he could faint. So maybe it'll take more than 5 minutes to wake him up"

"Not that bad. He's Hannah Montana's best friend" Joe said.

"Who knows? He can. So be prepared"

"Ok"

AT MILEY'S HOUSE:

**Oliver's POV**

I sat at Miley's house waiting for the text. _Bip bip bip_. Lilly's cell rang. She flipped up.

"Oliver, Miley texted back. It says that…Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh. THE JONAS BROTHERS CAN STAY HERE FOR ABOUT 10 MINUTES" she yelled.

"REALLY? I just asked her to ask them stay here in about 2 minutes and she got 10 minutes? This is beyond awesome"

"I know. I can't believe I can finally meet them" Right when she said that, her cell rang.

"Hey mom…..But……Ok, I'll be right there" she looked sad.

"What happened? You look sad" I asked her.

"I can't see them. My mom said I have to go back home to prepare for my cousin"

"Oh, poor you. I hate cousins. Just because of my cousin, I was grounded. And I have to stay out of the muffins for the rest of my life" Lilly opened her mouth. "Don't ask" I cut her off.

"Oh well, anyway, I got to find out the way to meet them"

"Don't worry, they are Miley's friend, we are Miley's friend. Together, we got: we are their friends"

"Yeah, but this kind of friends can never meet. They don't even know us, how can that call friends?"

"You'll figure out the way to meet them soon. You can always go to the studio with Hannah. I'm sure you'll meet them someday"

"I guess. So I gotta go. Tell me how it went, ok?"

"OK, bye"

"Bye"

She left. I sat on the couch, waiting for them.

"Oliver, you want some muffins or cookies while waiting for them?" Mr. Stewart called from the kitchen.

"No, thank you, Mr.Stewart but my mom made me promise not to touch even a little piece of muffins"

"Really? Man, I'll have to throw my muffins away"

"I got it, dad" Jackson came down from upstairs and grabbed some cookies in the cookies jar. He turned to Oliver "Who are you and why do you look like my sister's best friend?" (Jackson hasn't known Mike is Oliver yet, he just knows Lola is Lilly)

"Jackson, it's me, Oliver"

"Oh, now you're in disguise, too? By the way, upstairs, I could swear I heard yelling. And why do you have to wear disguise?"

"That's the reason why I yelled. The Jonas Brothers are coming here and stay for 10 minutes"

"Really? Oh, I think they're here" he said going outside. I followed him and saw a their bus stopped at the gate. Miley came down first. She saw us and walked to us.

"Hey, Mike. There they are" by that moment, she saw Jackson "Jackson, what are you doing here? Are you insane? You can't be seen with Hannah Montana"

"Relax, I'm coming in"

"And stay upstairs" she turned to the boys who came down from the bus "Come here"

"Hey Hannah, is this the guy you talked about?" Joe asked.

**Miley's POV**

"Yeah. This is Mike. Mike, you kow them, right?" I said after Joe asked.

"Oh, my god….." and with that, he fainted.

"Wow" was all Kevin could say.

"Told ya" I said smiling "but I got something to make him awake. DADDY!" I called my daddy.

"Yeah darling"

"Daddy, can I have a bucket of water?"

"Sure" he went into the house.

"While you're waiting, you can come into the house"

"Ok, take care of him" Nick said.

"Hannah, you're not gonna…you know…pour that bucket of water on him, aren't ya?" Joe asked.

"You know me" I said laughing.

"Well then, I would love to stay outside with you. I always want to do that with my brothers while they were asleep but I always get caught by my mother"

"That's why I always find water on my bed. Frankie always teases me about having accident. Why didn't you pour them on Kevin's bed?" Nick said angrily.

"Because whenever I was pouring on your bed, mom always appears. If not, your bed is nothing but a pool" Joe laughed.

"A bucket of water is right here" my dad gave me that bucket.

"Thanks dad. Aaahhh, this is gonna be so much fun" I said pouring water on him.

"AAAAHHHHH" he woke up immediately.

**This is the end of the chapter. If you got any opinion, please tell me. You like this or not, just tell me. And this means: pleazzzeee review. If I got 2 reviews or more, I know that I should move on wth my story.**

'


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is a new chapter.**

**Miley's POV**

Oliver jumped in the air when I poured water on him.

"Hey! What am I doing here?" he asked absolutely forgot he is Mike.

"_Mike_. You said you wanted to meet the Jonas Brothers, remember?" I asked him, made sure he remembered the Mike part.

He thought for a second then turned back.

"AAAAHHHHH. YOU ARE THE JONAS BROTHERS!" he yelled.

"You idiot! Guys, just come inside before anyone else heard this" I said.

"Oopps! Sorry, forgot" he said smiling awkwardly.

"Just get in. And don't scream out loud anything else like this again, ok?"

"Ok. I promise"

We got in the house.

"So, you wanted to see us?" Nick started.

"Yeah,right. Mi- I mean Hannah, how long had I been fainted?" Oliver asked.

"About 1 minute. Then I had to get a bucket of water to pour on you"

"A ha, that's why I'm all wet"

"You wanna waste time or chat with these boys? You only have 5 more minutes" I reminded him.

"Right. So, how've ya been?"

"Cool. You?" Kevin asked.

"Well, beside being poured water on, I'm ok" he said glancing at me.

"Yeah, well. Hannah, can you show me the way to the bathroom?" Nick asked me.

"It's on…."

"I mean, go with me" he cut me off.

"Yeah, and you two can talk" Joe said smiling with Kevin.

"Can you shut up for like 1 minute?" Nick shot a glare at Joe.

"Just go" Joe said.

I went with him to the bathroom.

"Look, Hannah, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked me in front of the bathroom's door.

"Yeah, I mean, it's just us, you can say anything"

"Well, Hannah, are you free on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"So, do you want to go out with me and have dinner?" he asked after taking a deep breath.

I stood there shocked.

"Hannah. Hannah" he snapped his finger in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I haven't gone out with anyone besides my two best friends, so it's just a little new to me to go out with a guy" I explained.

"I see. So, is that a yes?"

"Yeah, definitely". He smiled.

**Oliver's POV**

"Where's Hannah? I thought she just get Nick to the bathroom's door?" I asked.

"Nick didn't even want to go to the bathroom. He just said that so that Hannah will go with him to a private place to ask her out" Joe said. Kevin smiled.

"How do you guys know that?" I asked surprised.

"How do we know? Dude, we're Joe Jonas and Kevin Jonas. We're Nick Jonas's big brothes and now you're asking us how do we know? You got to think. I mean, actual think" Joe said looking at me.

"Gosh, that's what Lola and Hannah always tell me to do. Actual think"

"They're right. Just do whatever many people agree on, ok?" Kevin said with Joe nodded.

Right then, Hannah and Nick went out. Nick looked very happy. I know that she said yes.

**Miley's POV**

After Nick asked me out, we went the livingroom with the others. Nick finally asked me out. NICK JONAS. I can't believe it. I got to tell Lilly tomorrow.

"What took you guys so long?" Mike asked.

"Dude, you asked her?" I heard Joe asked Nick.

"Yeah and by the way, thanks for saying yes. You know walk me to the bathroom door" Nick said winking at me. I felt my face blushing.

Joe and Kevin covered their mouth to laugh. I know if they didn't cover their mouth, my house will blow up. Right now, they were rolling on the floor. Noticed us looking at them, Joe said "You know your floor is a little bit dirty, we just cleaned it" he said smiling and they both got up from the floor.

THE NEXT DAY:

**Miley's POV**

At school, I went to my locker and Lilly was already there.

"Lilly! Do you know what happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah, you came home and the Jonas Brothers came to see Oliver" she said.

"Uhhmm.. No, guess what, NICK JONAS ASKED ME OUT" I screamed whispering.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Sssshhh, you want everyone to know my secret, huh?"

"Sorry, but Nick asked you out?"

"Yep. With the reason that he wanted to go to the bathroom" Oliver appeared from nowhere.

"What?" Lilly asked confusing.

"He meant Nick said he needed me to walk him to the bathroom. And he asked me out then" I explained.

"Oooohhhh, that is so romantic" Lilly squealed.

"Romantic? The bathroom door? He asked me right in front of the bathroom door. I can't understand what that guy thought" I sighed.

"Don't worry. When Nick really likes someone, he always makes up some lame excuses to ask her out" Oliver answered me.

"Boy, where did you find that out?" Lilly asked him surprised.

"From Joe and Kevin, his own brothers" he replied.

_Ring ring ring._The school bell rang. We got to our class.

AFTER SCHOOL:

"Lilly, come help pick a real cute oufit for the date with Nick, ok? You can call your mom and say you'll sleepover at my house. And I'll call my dad so that he could prepare dinner for you" I told her.

"Ok"

AT MILEY'S HOUSE:

After dinner, I opened Hannah's closet searched. Searching for a while, both of us feel tired. Suddenly, my dad came in, looked at the mess on the floor, and as I guessed, the first thing he did is shouting.

"Miley Ray Stewart, what do you think you're doing, playing with Hannah clothes and throw on the floor?"

"Daddy, we didn't play with Hannah's clothes. We're picking the best clothes for the date"

"And that's why Lilly sleepover?" he stopped "What date?"

"The date with me and Nick Jonas. I didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No, I didn't know anything about my daughter going out with a Jonas"

"Sorry, daddy"

"So, when is the date?"

"Saturday"

"You mean 2 days from today?" he said glancing at me.

"Yeah, but I want to prepare as soon as possible"

"Fine. But you have to clean this mess up once you're done, deal?"

"Deal"

He left the room.

**It's the end of the chapter. So if you have any opinion, please tell me by reviewing. Thank you guys so much.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's the new chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

THE NEXT DAY:

**Lilly's POV:**

Today, Miley and I were standing in front of our lockers, Oliver ran to us and he seemed to be very tired.

"Wow, Oliver, you seem like you're running away from a ghost" Miley said laughing.

"Yeah, and that ghost seems to chasing right behind you" I added.

"You want to hear good news or what?" Oliver asked us.

"Sure, what's the good news you got for us?"

"MILEY, LILLY, I GOT 3 TICKETS TO THE JONAS BROTHERS' CONCERT TO NIGHT AND I HAVE 3 BACKSTAGE PASSES" he shouted after looking around.

"WHAT?" Miley and I shouted together.

"I can't believe it. I can finally meet them" I said.

**Miley's POV:**

Ignored Lilly, I asked Oliver "Where did you get them?"

"Oh, 3 of my friends can't go tonight so after I pay them, they gave me these"

"Oliver, I never thought I would say this, but I LOVE YOU" Lilly screamed and hugged Oliver.

"Ewwwww. Lilly, you're actually hugging him" I reminded her.

"Don't worry, just today, I'll be normal tomorrow. Today, he is everything to me" she replied.

"You still owe me" he said to us.

"Hey, we're friends" Lilly said softly.

"Yeah, and without me, you wouldn't get to meet the whole Jonas Brothers the other day" I said to Oliver.

"Fine, you're pass. But Lilly?"

"Well, I'll do anything you ask for. But remember, just today"

"Well, since we're friends, you can choose. You stick with being my slave or pay me back?"

Lilly thought for a moment.

"Second thought, I'll pay you"

"I shouldn't have given the two choices. Now give me 10 bucks" he said.

"WHAT?"

"You said you'll pay me back, you didn't ask the price" he smiled.

"Fine. Here's your 10 bucks. You'll dead tomorrow" she shot him a death glare.

"I can't wait"

"Guys, stop. The schoolbell is ringing" I reminded them.

AFTER SCHOOL:

"So, you guys go over my house for dinner. And then we'll go to the concert, ok?" I suggested.

"Ok. But I gotta ask my mom" Lilly said.

"Me too"

"Ok, but fast"

About 5 minutes later, they both done.

"Bad news, I can't go" Oliver said in a sad tone.

"Why?" Lilly and I asked in unison.

"My cousin will come to my house" he said sadly and the look on his face seemed disgusting. I know exactly who that is.

"Lauren?" I guessed.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"You always talk about her with that kind of face"

"You can't stand staying with her for 5 minutes" he said.

"Well, we'll tell you if anything great happen, ok? And now give us your ticket"

"Why?"

"To sell for money, duh"

"No way. My mom wants to keep it"

"Why?" Lilly and I said in unison, again.

"She wants to know whether I lied or not"

"Why does she want to know?" Lilly asked.

"Who knows? She's obsessed with Lauren too much. She listens to everything Lauren said. Maybe she is telling her something about me, again"

"Poor you. But you gota admit that she's younger than you so much"

"Yeah, but she got the tricks of a high school student. Last week…"

"We know. You told us"

"Sorry, I just can't stand her. So, have a good talk with those boys. And don't give Nick any idea that he asked you out. Act like this is the first time you meet them" he said to me.

"Gee, you sound like my father whenever I meet an annoying cousin"

LATER THAT NIGHT:

**Miley's POV**

We finally got to the concert. When we came in, the concert was already full.

"How about we got to the backstage first and wait for them?" I suggested.

"Ok"

We showed the security our backstage pass and came in. Lilly and I chatted for a while.

**Joe's POV**

"THANK YOU GUYS VERY MUCH!" Nick shouted in the mic. Then we get back to backstage.

"So, Nick. Tomorrow is your date with Hannah, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, so?" he asked naively.

"Just ask. You prepare?"

"For what?"

"For the date, duh. You must have a cool outfit"

"Yeah, like that elephant outfit you wore last summer?" he teased me.

"Keep laughing and she'll dump you right in your first date. Oh yeah, I can picture it right now. 'Nick, I can't go out with you' 'Why?' 'Because you wear a dumb outfit'. Yeah, I can totally picture that"

"Will you guys shut up? Whatever he wears, if he got dumped then nothing happens to you, ok?" Kevin said annoying.

"And I can totally picture the article in the next morning 'Nick Jonas got dumped by Hannah Montana on their first date. How pathetic the Jonas Brothers are'. Heard that, Kevin? If he got dumped, then we are the ones that gonna be hated and the girls will think I'm pathetic, I can't even teach my brother how to impress a girl"

**Miley's POV:**

While we were chatting, I heard footsteps and chatter.

"Must be them" Lilly said excitedly.

"Don't be too excited like that. And I don't want to hear you scream….". She cut me off by screaming when she saw them.

"Uh, hi?" Nick said not really sure.

"Hi. I'm Miley and this screaming girl is my best friend, Lilly" I introduced.

"Hi, I'm…." Kevin started to introduce themselves. What's wrong with those boys?

"I know. You're Kevin, he is Joe, he is Nick. We know" I cut him off.

"Ok, so…." He stopped and looked at Lilly "What's wrong with her?". She was staring passionately at them. I nudge her, she still can't wake up from her daydream.

"Uh, she is too happy to see you guys. She just jumped on my bed all day" I explained.

"So, you're in high school or middle school?"

"I'm in middle school actually. I'm 15"

"Really, me too" Nick finally spoke up.

"Yeah, old enough to always take my socks" Joe said. Joe seemed to always want to tease Nick.

"Hey, you're the one who takes mine" Nick said back.

"That's because I want to revenge by taking your socks. But the last time I check, I got out of yours faster than I got in"

"Will you guys just stop?" Kevin stared at his two brothers. Then he turned to me "You can't stand the weekend living with them"

"Oh, trust me, I have a brother. I know it" I said.

"But you just have one. I have two"

"Oh believe me. I have one, but he is annoying as three. Plus yours are stars and mine is nothing but a trash can. And he is older than yours. Actually the same as Joe and older than Nick"

"Oh, not easy as you think. You got to see them at home"

"Hey, are you girls done?" Joe cut us off. Then he seemed to think about something "Hey, I can tell Hannah this"

"Hannah?" I pretended to be surprised, I know they're talking about me, Hannah Montana.

"Yeah, Hannah Montana. She is dating Nick, a total loser"

"Hey, it's only a first date and I'm not a loser"

"So, what are you going to tell her? Nick wears you socks?" Kevin asked mockingly.

"Hey, that's a good idea. I'll tell her that, plus Nick still sleeps with a blanket and he dressed like a giant bear last year, he even turned into a clown" Joe said laughing.

"Interesting idea" Kevin said.

"Oh, no you won't tell her those" Nick defended.

"Oh yeah I will. What are you gonna do to stop me?"

"Tell…"

"Oh, yeah, tell who about what?"

"Tell your future girlfriend that you wanted to be a cook"

"A cook?" I asked pretended to be surprised.

"Yeah, on our tour with Hannah, he and Hannah cooked for us"

"Really?"

"Yeah, uh…." Nick stopped and looked at Lilly "What's wrong with her?"

"Uh, don't worry about her. She's just so happy to see you guys. You want her to be awake?" I pinched her. Then I turned to the boys "Cover your ears" Then Lilly saw them, she screamed "AAAAHHHHHHH"

"LILLY!" I screamed at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry you guys. I mean you're the Jonas Brothers, you guys are the hottest guys on this planet" she ended up staring passionately at them again.

"Anyway, do you think that Hannah will be interested in those things?" Joe asked.

"I have a feeling she will" I said joking.

**Nick's POV:**

After Miley wake that dreaming Lilly girl up, she and Joe chatted in a corner, Kevin and I tried to find a way to talk to Lilly.

"So, you're our big fan, right?" I asked with Kevin glancing at me. Even I know that was a lame question.

"Like the biggest" she said dreamingly.

I looked at Miley and Joe, they seem to be having avery good time. They are laughing together. I nudged Kevin and saw him smiling. I'm sure when we get home, Joe is so dead.

**If anyone can do me a favor, is that please review, so I'll know whether I was good or not.**


	9. Chapter 8

AT THE JONAS'S HOUSE:

AT THE JONAS'S HOUSE:

**Nick's POV:**

After going home, Joe went straight to his room.

"What's happened to him?" Our mom asked Kevin and I.

"After the show, he talked to a girl backstage" I said while trying to find some lemon juice.

"You guys talk to girls backstage everyday" Mom said surprisingly.

"He meant Joe talked to this one not like the others. They chatted all night. They laughed and talked" Kevin explained.

"We're planning going to his room to tease him about it" I said smiling.

"Whatever. But don't make your brother cry" Mom said.

"Done"

**Nick's POV:**

Kevin and I walked in his room while he was going to bed, his clothes is already changed.

"Hey, Joey…" Kevin started.

"Don't ever call me Joey, _Paul_" Joe cut him off. Sometimes, we use our real name or the kind 'Joey', 'Nicky' or even 'Kevy' to fight.

"Fine, but I'll stop if you stop calling me Paul"

"Done"

"Anyway, you seemed pretty close with the girl tonight, heh?" I said.

"The blonde girl? Oh, please, she just said a sentence and then daydream, again. I don't like that kind of girl" Joe said innocent

"No, idiot. I was talking about the brunette. Hey name is Milly, right?" I knew her name was Miley but I just wanted to see how he replies.

"Miley, her name is Miley" Joe responsed right away.

"Ha! If you don't like her, so why did you remember her name?"

"You set me up!"

"Whatever. You still like her"

"But she told me her name, and it's just 40 minutes since we left there"

"Yeah, I know. But with the other girls, you'll forget their names when you got home, or you can forget them right then. Besides, when you get home, you always talk very much, and tonight, you didn't say a word"

"I was tired"

"Yeah, right, you tired all the time. Ok, what's the blonde girl's name?"

"How should I know?"

"She's Miley's best friend, Lilly. See!"

"First, that girl didn't say a word. May be just one sentence, but I talked to Miley all night, how can I care about that Lilly girl?"

"Hey, we tried to talk to her while you were talking to Miley and all she can say is: 'I love you so much and I want to marry one of you right now'". While I was talking to Joe, I noticed Kevin kept looking at Joe's hands. Suddenly, he said:

"Joe, give me your hand".

"Why?"

"Just do it!". Joe extended his right hand to Kevin.

"No, the other one" Kevin said. Then took Joe's left hand and show me a line of

Numbers on Joe's hand. I recognised that was a phone number.

"If I was right, this is Miley's number, right?" Kevin attacked.

"Well, we have to keep in touch" Joe blushed "Now get out of my room".

Out of his room, I kept thinking about that number. I know that was Miley's but I also know I saw it from somewhere. I gotta find out.

THE NEXT DAY:

**Miley's POV:**

I can't believe it. Yesterday, I chatted so much fun with the second Jonas, today, I'll go on a tour with the third Jonas. That's why I love being Hannah Montana.

"Hey Miley" Oliver's voice cut my thought.

"Hey Oliver"

"So how was yesterday?"

"Really cool. But Lilly, she just sat there, daydream about them and looked at them like they're aliens"

"That bad? Oh, there she is" Oliver pointed at Lilly.

"Hey Lilly"

"Hey Miley. Hey Oliver"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you this. Last night, Joe asked my number"

"WHAT?" Lilly and Oliver screamed in unison but their faces are different. Lilly's is happy and Oliver's is concerned.

"How can you give him your number?"

"He asked for it" I said surprisingly.

"Not that. Nick knows Hannah's number, Joe knows Miley's number. Plus, they are brothers". I thought about it then I realized: that way, they will know the numbers are one. I thought a minute and got a solution. But then the bell rang.

AFTER SCHOOL:

**Miley's POV:**

"Lilly, can you help me?"

"Sure"

"Tonight, on my date with Nick, I'll give him your number and tell him it's mine, ok?"

"Miley, I just want to ask you this question. ARE YOU INSANE?"

"I know, but I don't have any other idea"

"Oh yeah, what will you do if Nick call?"

"Well, I can totally tell him that he shouldn't call on these days. He just text. Then you'll call me and I'll answer those texts"

"I still can't believe it. What if something goes wrong?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything can go wrong any minute"

"Please just help me, ok? If you have anything to tell me, just go to my house, your house is just right the corner of the street anyway"

THAT NIGHT:

**Miley's POV:**

Dress as Hannah, I waited at home. 7.30, the doorbell rang. I went to get it.

"Hey Ni…JOE?" standing in front of the door is Joe, not Nick "Joe, what are you doing here?"

"Calm down Hannah, Nick is out there. Kevin and I just thought we needed to go to Kevin's friend's to get something. So we'll drop you guys at your place, when you guys done, you can call us. Neither of you have your driving license anyway. We can't let you take public bus, people will ruin the date, so…."

"I know, so you have to drive us" I cut him off.

"Hannah, I thought you said Nick is your date?" my dad chose that moment to go to the door.

"Yeah" I answered.

"This is not Nick, this is Joe" he looked at Joe for awhile.

"I know, but in Nick's date, I'll escort the girl to the car, in my date, Nick'll escort my girl to the car"

"What about Kevin?" my dad asked.

"He'll have to do that himself, he's 20"

"ARE WE GOING OR NOT?" I heard Kevin yelled in the car.

"Dad, we have to go. See ya"

"Ok, tell Nick to bring her home at 10"

"Don't worry, he calls or not, I'll go and pick them up at 10"

"Ok, be careful"

"Bye, dad"

"Bye, hon"

**I'll save the date for the next chapter, by the way, this is a Moe story, so Moe fans, pleazzzeee review.**


	10. Chapter 9

Miley's POV:

**Miley's POV:**

Dropping Nick and me at a restaurant, Joe said:

"Remember, whether you guys call or not, we'll pick you up at 10 sharp, get it?"

"Ok, ok, just go" Nick seemed like he just wanted Kevin and Joe to leave as soon as they can.

"Fine, we're going. Go, Kevin" Joe yelled to Kevin sitting at the driver seat "Bye, kid"

"Kid?" I asked Nick who's already blushed.

"Just ignore him. He always finds a way to tease me. So, you wanna come in or go somewhere for a walk?"

"I think a walk is better. I brought some food"

"Ooh, you're really careful, aren't you? So, what are we waiting for? Let's go"

Walking on the street, a little bit noisy, but I'm pretty sure that out here is better than in the restaurant. I mean, I'm Hannah Montana and he's Nick Jonas, a member of a hottest band right now. That restaurant is full of teenagers, if we come in, people will ruin our dinner. I knew that we won't go into a restaurant so that's why I brought food.

"Hey, Hannah, did you have a boyfriend before?"

"I thought all my dates are on the newspaper?" I joked.

"Well, if all your dates are on the newspaper, I think you haven't had anyone" he laughed.

"Really?"

"Come on, I know you're not pathetic. You must have at least a boyfriend"

"Actually, I have 2. But I dumped them both. They're pathetic. They just date me because I'm Hannah Montana" I stopped "But why do you care so much about this?"

"Uh.. I just ask"

"Just tell me the truth"

"Doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?" he said quickly.

"Be your what?"

He took a deep breath before saying "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I stood there even shocker than the day he asked me out "Me? Your girlfriend? Let me think" then I saw his frightened face by the light of a car passed by "Of course" I said smiling. I felt his face came closer to me. Now it's my turn to take a deep breath. Then I felt his lips touched me. OH MY GOSH! NICK JONAS KISSED ME! Then he hugged me. We walked and talked for a while.

"Hey Nick, wanna eat?" I asked him.

"Sure, let's go to the park"

We went to a park near there, chose a place to sit and started to eat. Then I noticed it's already 9.30.

"Nick, it's already 9.30. Let's get up and get back the restaurant to wait for Kevin and Joe"

THE NEXT DAY:

**Miley's POV:**

"YOU KISSED?" Lilly yelled. Lilly and Oliver forced me to tell them all about the date right when they saw me.

"Lilly, keep your voice down low. We don't want people to know I'm HM" I whispered.

"HM?" Oliver asked confused.

"Hannah Montana, duh. HM, the first letters! Why couldn't you get it, huh?"

"Ignore him. So, you're Nick's girlfriend now, huh?"

"Yeah"

"Hey Miley, how about the phone number thing? Did you tell him?" Oliver reminded me.

"Oh, I forgot. The bell will ring in 5 minutes. Lilly, give me your cell"

**Nick's POV:**

I sat in my room, looked at Miley's number. I'm sure there's something familiar in this number. Maybe it's in my cell. I looked at the list of numbers. Here! Hey, it's Hannah's number. Why it's Miley's, too? Suddenly my cell rang. The id is unknown caller.

"_Hello?_"

"**Hey Nick. It's me, Hannah**"

"_Oh, hey babe. Wait, but I thought you number is….._"

"**I know, that's why I'm calling you. I changed my number. From now on, I just use this number, ok? Oh, and by the way, if you wanna talk to me, don't call, just text, ok?**"

"_Why?_"

"**I don't know. This cell just work when I call people or texting**"

"_Ok, before you call, I was confused because your number is Joe's new friend. You sold that phone?_"

"**Yeah. Oh, I gotta go, bye**"

"_See ya. About 5?_"

"**Done**"

**Miley's POV:**

"So?"

"Done. By the way, 5.00 this afternoon, we'll have another date"

"What? Really? You're so lucky" Lilly said.

My cell rang.

"_Hello?_"

"**Hey Miley, it's Joe**"

"_Oh, hey Joe_" 'It's Joe' I mouthed to Lilly and Oliver.

"**Yeah, um, are you free this afternoon?**" he asked.

"_I guess. School ends at 4.00_"

"**Perfect. So, 5.00 this afternoon, you can go out with Kevin, Nick, Hannah and me. You can bring your friend**"

"_Just wait for me a minute, I gotta ask her_" I cover the speaker then tell Lilly and Oliver.

"What can I do? This is where Hannah and Miley suppose to be appear in one place at the same time"

"I can come_?_" Lilly asked.

"Yeah"

"Well then tell Nick that you can't go. You can go out with Nick anytime. But I, going out with them is a one in a million chance I never dreamed of. Please, just this time"

"Ok" I finally gave up.

"Oh, by the way, Miley, ask him if I can go with you?" Oliver said smiling. I glanced at him.

"_Hey Joe_"

"**So?**"

"_Lilly can go. And by the way my other best friend, Oliver is asking to go with us_"

"**OK. He can go**"

"_Really? So, see ya at 5.00_"

"**Wait! Your address**"

"_Oh, right. It's…_" I just realized that he knew my address but as Hannah's. I told him Lilly's address.

"**Ok, so I'll pick you guys up at 5.00**"

"_Bye_"

I hung up.

"Miley, I just heard you read my address, right?"

"Yeah, but as mine"

"Oh, again?"

"Come on, do it for your best friend"

"Fine. This afternoon ought to be fun"

AFTER SCHOOL:

**Miley's POV:**

"Great! Now I have to call Nick and tell him I can't go. But what's the reason?" I asked Lilly and Oliver.

"Anything!Meeting or something. Just make something up. But make sure that reason won't let him see you, ok?"

"Here goes nothing. Lilly, give me your cell"

"Here"

"**Hey Nick**"

"_Hey Miley, what's up? Can't wait to see me?_"

"**Sure, expecially I can't go with you this afternoon**"

"_Why? Joe is already invite our new friends to go with us_"

"**I'm so sorry but I have a meeting that I just knew and it's very important. Oh, I gotta go. See ya**"

"_Bye_"

I gave Lilly her phone back.

"Lilly, remember, when you see the id is Nick, turn it off"

"Fine"

"Now go to your house and we'll wait for them to pick us up"

After waiting for Oliver to ask his parents for his permission, we walked to Lilly's house. When we walked pass my house, I went in to ask my dad, then we walked right straight to Lilly's house.

About 5.00, a car stopped right in front of the house. After that, the doorbell rang. Since we have to pretend this is my house, so I went to get it.

"Hey Joe"

"Oh, hey Miley. So, ya ready?"

"Yeah, just wait a little bit, I have to get them. Lilly, Oliver, here"

The all of us get into the car.

"Where are we going?" Oliver asked.

"The beach" Kevin answered.

"The beach? Last time I went to the beach, I met a very hot girl"

"Really? Remember to show me"

"Oh, don't worry"

"A ha, we'll tell your future girlfriend that you're interested in a very hot girl who you haven't met" Joe said.

"Yeah" Nick agreed.

"Hey, it's not my fault you have a girlfriend and you can't flirt with other girls"

"I don't have one" Joe said.

"Yeah, a little odd when we hear you say that. Usually, it's Nick's speech. But somehow, Nick has a girlfriend"

"So?" Joe asked.

"Joe, aren't you having a crush on someone?" Kevin asked.

"No, I'm not" Joe blushed.

"Ooooohhhhh. Joe is blushing. That's all explain it" Nick said. All of us except Joe laughed.

At the beach, we divided into small groups. Oliver is with Kevin. They seemed to have same taste in many things. Since now, Lilly got used to them so she can say anything in front of them, so Nick had to be with Lilly to make sure that she talks more. So, now is Joe and me, alone.

"You wanna sit there?" Joe asked me.

"Sure"

We chatted for a while. Then I asked him.

"Joe?"

"Who's the girl that Nick and Kevin have been talking about?"

"Oh"

"Well, you don't have to answer"

"First, can I ask you a question? With this question, you can totally know who that is"

"Sure"

He took a deep breath "Are you free on Friday?"

I thought for a while, the a thought hit me "Is that a date?"

"I guess?"

"Then ok"

"Yes" The he hugged me.


	11. Chapter 10

Miley's POV:

**Miley's POV:**

Today, again, I ran as fast as I coud to my locker. I didn't have a chance to tell Lilly and Oliver that I'm going out with Joe. I had to wait for them because they were a litle late.

"Hey Lilly, Oliver" I said right when I saw them.

"Hey, Miles. You look like you got big news for us"

"It's bigger than you thought" I said excited.

"How do you know that it's bigger than what I thought?" Oliver asked "What if I'm thinking that you met Eva Longoria?"

"Still bigger"

"What's that?"

"YESTERDAY, JOE ASKED ME OUT" I screamed.

"WHAT?" Lilly and Oliver screamed in unison.

"Yeah, when you guys are talking to other Jonases, Joe asked me out"

"Right on the beach? Oh, that's so romantic" Lilly said.

Suddenly, we heard a voice right behind us "Ooohhh, didn't I just heard those losers said 'romantic'?" We turned around. Great! Just like I thought, Amber and Ashley stood there and smirked at us "Like you know anything about romantic. You guys are so pathetic that no one would date you"

"Oh, yeah, have you ever dated celebrities?" Lilly asked with a smirk back

"Like you have"

"Wanna bet? Yesterday, on the beach, Joe asked Miley out"

"What Joe? How can he be celebrity?" Ashley asked confusing.

"I meant Joe Jonas" she remembered that she didn't say Joe's last name.

"Yeah, right. Like Joe's gonna ask you out. Prove it"

"I got his number right here" I took my cell out. Right then, my cell rang "And he's calling"

"**Hey Joe**"

"_Hey Miley. What's up?_"

"**Just ok. So, you're calling, must be something wrong?**"

"_Hey, I just can call my date when there's something wrong?_"

"**Of course not. I'm just asking?**"

"_Well, actually, can we move our date to tonight?_"

"**Uh, sure**"

"_Sweet. So, I gotta go. See ya tonight_"

"**Bye**"

I flipped the phone closed.

"So? What did he say?" Lilly asked.

"Our date will move to tonight. Lilly, that means I have to com over your house tonight"

"Done" then she turned to Amber and Ashley still stood there "Hear that? Believe that?"

"Oh, there's nothing to prove that was really him" then they went away.

"Just ignore them" Lilly said. Then the schoolbell rang.

AFTER SCHOOL:

"Lilly, let's go to my house. We have to pick out a very beautiful dress and I have to go to your house" I told Lilly.

"Right, now you make my house become yours"

"Come on, Lilly. Just 5 minutes"

_Beep. Beep. Beep_. Lilly flipped her cell open.

"Hey, it's Nick"

"What did he say?"

"Hey babe, can we go out tonight? You can come to my house. Joe is going out with his new girl, Kevin is at his friend's house" Lilly read the text.

"Oh, great, now I have to turn him down. Text him: 'Sorry Nick, I have a meeting tonight. How about tomorrow night? You can come to my house'"

Lilly texted Nick and he replied 'Ok. So see you tomorrow'

"Wow, that was easy" Lilly said.

The we come to our house, then pick the best dress. Picking clothes for Miley is way harder than for Hannah because Miley's clothes is not as beautiful as Hannah's. Finally, we found a pretty dress. Then my daddy and I came to Lilly's house and wait for Joe.

The doorbell rang. As usual, I went to get it. When I saw Nick standing there, I pretended to be surprised.

"Nick, what are you doing here?"

"Don't ask"

"NICK, GET OUT HERE" I heard Kevin yelling out the car.

"Was that Kevin?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Oh, there's your date come" Nick said while looking at Joe coming.

"Hey, Miley. You look great" he said looking at me.

"Thanks Joe. You look not pretty bad yourself" he wore tie and his hair looked awesome "I love your hair"

"Would you two just stop until you are alone?" Nick asked annoying.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE?" Kevin yelled.

"COMING" Nick yelled back.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Joe said to me. He led me to another car.

"Uh, Joe. I thought Nick and Kevin are in that car" I asked confusing.

"Yeah, do you want them to ruin our date? I don't think so. I can drive. So why can't I drive us?" he said smiling at me. Wow, he looked so cute.

"Here, get in. I'll drive you to a place that is so beautiful. You come there once, you can't forget it" he said while opening the car door.

I got in his car. He drove for a while.

"Hey Miley"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you go to school again?"

"Seaview middle school. But why?"

"I just ask. Hey, we're here. Cover your eyes" Then he stopped. I did what he said. He led out of the car "You can let go now". I looked around.

"Wow, Joe, this place is beautiful. How can you find this place?" I asked.

"One time, I broke up with a girl. I was so upset that I just go around. Suddenly, I ended up standing here. So, anytime I was upset, I come here. And it really works" he said looking at the place "And it's also quiet, I'm not afraid to see some paparazzi because I'm sure no one thinks I know a place like this"

He stopped for a while "Hey Miley, I know it's kinda fast but …umh….can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?" he asked real quick. I heard this question, and I knew what he asked, I forgot all about Nick "Yes". Then he hugged me.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Did you kiss?" Lilly asked excited.

"No. After he hugged me, we had dinner there then he drove me home. Actually, your house, then I walked home"

"Uh, I hate to interrupt but Miley, what about Nick?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, right. I totally forgot all about him. All I thought about was Joe"

"Oh, great. Nick Jonas and Joe Jonas have the same girlfriend. And that is my best friend" Oliver said staring at me.

"Oliver, that's gross. Look, I'll find some time to tell one of them and see how they react?" I said not really sure. I was totally forgot about Nick when Joe asked me to be his girlfriend. The schoolbell cut my thought.

AFTER SCHOOL:

Ignore Lilly and Oliver, I walked home thinking.

"Hey daddy" I said going in the house.

"Hey, bud. You look sad"

"Not just sad, dad. I am now both Nick's and Joe's girlfriend"

"So? It's great to be both of their friend". Great! He still didn't get it.

"Dad! Not that kind of friend. I meant relationship. Like dating" I waited for a second to see his reaction.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"You can yell all you want but at least tell me what to do" I begged him.

"How can you say yes to a guy when you know his brother is your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Ok. Dad, correction. Hannah is Nick's girlfriend and Miley is Joe's"

"What's the difference?"

"Maybe I can just pretend that Hannah and Miley are different people"

"How long do you think you can keep this?"

"Long enough until one of them dump me". Suddenly my cell rang. It's Lilly.

"**Hey Lilly. What's going on?**"

"_Miley. It's Nick. He said he would go to your house right now. So be prepare_"

"**Oh, I forgot I invited him. Thanks Lilly**"

"_No prob. Bye_"

"**Bye**"

"What happened" My dad asked me.

"Dad, big problem. Nick is coming here. I need time to change and put Hannah wig on. Can you help me?"

"I need to wear my mustache"

"Dad, wearing mustache or changing clothes takes more time? Plus, I have to wear my wig!" After I said that, the doorbell rang "Great! He came, wear your mustache then open the door"

After a few moments, I heard the door opened. I changed as fast as I could the I ran downstairs.

"Hey Hannah"

"Hey Nick. So, you want something?"

"No, I'm fine"

"So, if you kids need something to eat the they're all in the kitchen" my dad said before going out.

"Ok, see ya dad"

**Joe's POV:**

I sat in my room, thinking about Miley. Wow, now she's my girlfriend. I can't believe it. She's the only one that makes me feel really strange. With the other girls, I felt like dating them for fun. But with Miley, I really like her. I hope she likes me for who I am, not because I'm a star. Every girl I dated before, they don't even know what I like, they don't even know Frankie, my favorite brother. That's why I dumped them. It's different with Miley, she made me miss her whenever I'm not with her, just like right now. Oh, I gotta call her. I dialed her number and wait for answer.


	12. Chapter 11

THE NEXT DAY:

**Here is chapter 11.**

THE NEXT DAY:

**Miley's POV:**

Standing at my locker, I saw Lilly and Oliver coming towards me.

"Hey, Lilly, Oliver!" I called them.

"What's the problem? You seem like having news" Oliver questioned.

"I am having news" I defended "Anyway, do you guys want to know what happened yesterday?"

"Sure"

"When I was in my date with Nick at my house, Nick spilled water on me by accident. But I thanked him for that. Because when I got in my room to change, my cell rang" Lilly and Oliver staring at me, their jaws dropped "it was Joe. He wanted to know if I could go out with him tomorrow. And in the morning"

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Who knows? He said that he wanted to see my face in our date. And it's not funny" I said when I saw Lilly and Oliver laughed.

"So you'd better be ready for your date tomorrow" Lilly said, still laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny" I said mocking. _Rang rang rang._ Oh, great, here comes the bell.

At lunch, when we were having lunch, waiting for Amber and Ashley passed by, Lilly said out loud:

"Wow, Miley is sooo lucky she dates Joe Jonas, the hottest guy of the Jonas Brothers" Oliver and I covered our mouths and laughed. Lilly continued "Unlike somebody thought they were very cool but got no dates"

"What did you just say?" Amber asked with an angry voice.

"She said someone thought they were very cool and got no dates" Ashley answered.

"I knew that, and that someone is us" Amber said, tried not to yell, even though she was really angry.

"Oh" Ashley realized.

"Ok, let me ask you a question. You said you were dating Joe Jonas, right? Where's the proof?" Amber asked.

"Why do we have to prove it to you?" Lilly asked.

"Because then I will believe, duh. You can prove with giving his number to me. The I'll check"

"I already agreed to Joe I won't give his number to someone else but my best friends" I said to them.

"So, how can we believe it?"

"Who needs you to believe?" I said.

"Whatever losers" Amber and Ashley said in unison, again "Ooooh tssss"

"Why didn't you give them his number? I knew you didn't promise him that" Lilly asked me.

"I can't. What if they bother him all the time? As his new girlfriend, I can't do it"

"Whatever"

THE NEXT DAY:

**Joe's POV:**

When I was going to be ready for my date with Hannah, Frankie ran in my room.

"Joe! I want to play"

"Sorry, Frankie. But I'm having a date with a girl so I can't play with you right now"

"You're always dating" he said sadly.

"Do you want to have a good sister-in-law?"

"Of course"

"Then wait for me to find someone, ok?" After I said that, Nick ran in my room "Nick, don't you see the 'Remember to knock' sign outside my room?"

"No. I don't even see any signs out there"

"What are you doing in here anyway?" I asked him annoying.

"I just wanted to ask you if I should go out with Hannah today"

"What does that hve to do that with me? You can do whatever you want, don't ask me, ok? I have a date. Oh, and if you don't want to go out with Hannah then play with Frankie. He's bored"

"Yeah, I'm bored" Frankie whined.

"Fine. But just a little bit"

"Yay. You can go now" he turned to me. Suddenly, the doobell rang.

"I'll get it" I heard Kevin yelled from downstairs. A few minutes later, Kevin ran into my room.

"Wow, you guys having a party here or what?" then he turned to me "Joe, your girlfriend's here"

Nick gasped "Shame on you, let your girlfriend come to your house. You supposed to come to get her, not the opposite side…."

I cut him off "Nick, are you done? I didn't let her come to our house, I told her that let me go to her house, ok?" Nick looked confused "Whatever"

"I don't care if you let her come here or not, but she's waiting downstairs" Kevin reminded me.

"Right" I replied then ran downstairs.

"Hey Joe" she said.

"Hey Miley. Wow, you looked great. This is exactly the reason why I want to go out with you in the sunshine. So that I can feel it whenever I look at you, which is everytime"

"Do you say this stuff to all of your girlfriends?" I asked him.

"Just to the girls I really like. Oh, wait, I have never said this sentence before. This is the irst time" he laughed.

"Ewww. Could you go to somewhere private to say stuff like that?" I turned around to see Nick and Frankie standing there.

"Very funny" I told Nick "Hey Hannah, this is…."

"Frankie" she cut me off "Wow, you look as cute as Joe said"

"Really?" he asked. Then he turned to me "Joe, you don't have to find sister-in-law for me anymore"

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because she will be my sister-in-law"

After he said that, I noticed Miley was blushing but Nick was laughing.

"Hey Frankie, do you want to have another star in our family?" I asked him the I looked over Nick, he seemed to know what I was going to say "Or I can say do you want Hannah to be your other sister-in-law?"

**Miley's POV:**

When I heard Joe said that, I felt my face burned. Noticed Nick was looking at me, I turned away, pretended to be looking at their house. I just hoped Nick didn't find out I was blushing. If he did, he would be so suspicious.

"Hey Miley, will we go now?" Joe cut my thought.

"Sure. So see ya soon, Frankie" I said to the smallest Jonas. Then Joe and I got in Joe's car.

"Hey, Miley, wanna take a walk?" he asked after we got in.

"Sure" we got out of the car again and started to walk "Uh, Joe. What if your fans recognize you? It's not gonna be good for our date"

"Yeah, right" he thought a little "Wait here" he ran into his house then he came right back out "Here, these things will help me with my disguise. Do you need?"

"No, I'm not famous"

"You will be when people know you're dating Joe Jonas"

"Well, people don't know that yet"I replied.

We started to walk down the street.

"Miley, can I ask you a question?" he asked after a while.

"Sure, you can ask anything. You're my boyfriend now"

"It's a little personal but … uhmm ….did you have your … uhm …. your first kiss?"

I had to think "Uhhh, no"

"Do you want to have your first kiss with me?" he asked with a smile of relief.

"Absolutely" I answered him with a smile. He smiled back and came closer and closer and closer. Almost there. When he was 1 inch away,_Rang, Rang, Rang_. My cell rang.

"I'm sorry Joe" I looked at him with guilty eyes.

"It's ok, just take it" he said with a little sad tone in his voice.

I looked at the id. It's Lilly.

"**Lilly**"

"_Hey Miley_"

"**Why are you calling? Me and Joe were 1 inch away then 'BAM', you call. This better be important**"

"_It is. I just got a text from Nick, he said he would come to your house to pick you up. But he doesn't know that his girlfriend is somewhere trying to get her kiss with his own big brother_"

"**Hey, not fair. Joe's my boyfriend, too**"

"_Whatever, you should know that he's on his way_"

"**What? You text him back. Say that I'm not at home, I have a meeting. He can come and pick me up in the afternoon**"

"_Fine. But remember, you own me and I'll collect later_"

"**Whatever, just hurry up before he got there**"

"_Ok, bye_"

I put my cell back in my pocket. I walked back to Joe.

"Hey Miley, you're done?" he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yeah, with a relief. Uh, what were you trying to do?" I asked him.

"When?"

"Before my cell rang?"

"Oh, that. You want me to try it again?" he smiled.

"Sure"

This time, he came closer and our lips touched. There were no interruptions this time.

**Read this and review. Pleazzzzeee.**


	13. Chapter 12

THE NEXT DAY:

THE NEXT DAY:

**Miley's POV:**

I walked to school. Somehow I felt so happy inside. But then, when I came to school, I felt like everyone was looking at me in the schoolyard. But when I looked at them, they all looked away. I came to my locker and waited for Lilly and Oliver.

"Hey Miley" I heard Lilly called "How was your date yesterday?"

I turned around to face Lilly "With who? Nick or Joe?"

"Both"

"With Joe, I had my first kiss with him"

"First? But your first kiss is with Nick" she asked.

"I know. But I can't say to him that I kissed his brother"

"Oh, there's Oliver" Lilly looked over my shoulder.

"Hey Oliver. Do you want to know about my date yesterday? I kissed Joe" I asked him.

"Yeah I know" he answered.

"How do you know? Joe didn't tell you, didn't he?"

"No. I haven't talked to him since that day"

"So how do you know?" Lilly asked confusing. Oliver sighed. Then he handed me a magazine.

"So?" I asked.

"Flip it to the first page" he told me. I did what he told and what I saw is a picture of me and Joe kissing.The article was 'Joe Jonas's new girlfriend'

"Wow, you didn't tell me that those paparazzi took pictures of you and Joe" Lilly looked at that picture and smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you, that because I didn't know" I said angrily "No wonder when I came to school, they all looked at me"

"So, you noticed that" Oliver said.

"Noticed what?" I asked him. What is he talking about?

"That Joe's fan splitted into 2 sides?"

"No" I said confusing.

"What are the 2 sides?" Lilly asked.

"Some admire you because you get to date their idol and just want to be like you. The others hate you because you date him and they jealous" he explained.

"Oh, great, just because dating a cute guy, I already have enemy" I sighed. _Rang. Rang. Rang._ My cell rang. I looked at the id "It's Joe"

"**Hey Joe**"

"_Hey Miley. You read the newspaper?_"

"**Yeah, and by the way, because of it, I already have some enemies**"

"_Enemies?_"

"**Yeah, your fans that jealous of me**"

"_**Oh, Miley, I gotta go, I'll see you this afternoon. I'll go to your school and pick you up then we'll go to my house for dinner**_"

"**Ok. About 4**"

"_Ok. See ya_"

"**Bye**"

"Another date?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, this time, his house"

"Wow, he really likes you. You guys just dated"

"Uh, Miley, bad problem" Lilly looked at her cell.

"What?"

"Nick invites you to his house"

"Great. Tell him that I have another meeting"

"You thnk he can believe that?" Oliver asked.

"He has to"

"Hey Miley" a voice came from behind us "I heard that you were dating Joe Jonas" We turned around. Great, it's Amber and Ashley again.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Talk" Amber answered.

"I thought you didn't believe"

"That's before it's in the newspaper with Hannah and Nick"

"What's about Hannah and Nick?"

"Dating" Aashley answered and gave me the newspaper with 2 pictures outside. One is me and Joe kissing, one is me and Nick kissing.

"Give me that" I took the newspaper from Ashley. It says that in the same afternoon that Joe Jonas and the new misterious girl dating, Hannah Montana and Nick Jonas had a date, too.

"So, do you want to go to the mall with us this afternoon? Afterschool?" Amber asked.

"No, I got a date with Joe" I replied.

"She will go to his house to have dinner" Lilly said with a smile. Amber and Ashley looked at each other.

"Can we go with you?"

"Why? That's their date"

"Wait a minute. You mean Joe Jonas will actually come here after school?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, with his own car" I said.

Then the bell rang saved me from Amber and Ashley.

AFTER SCHOOL:

I was standing in front of the school to wait for Joe.

"Hey Miley. Why are you standing here?" Amber came from behind me and said.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm waiting for Joe" I started to get really annoyed.

Then I saw a car went past, Joe got out of the car "Where are your friends?" he asked while Amber and Ashley screamed.

"They came home" I replied.

"And they are?" he asked while looking at Amber and Ashley.

"They are Amber Addison and Ashley Dewitt.."

"And we're her friends" they cut me off.

"Oh" Joe looked at them confusing "Anyway, Miley, let's go. Frankie really missed you. Now he just keep repeating about you. So my parents want to meet you"

"Really?" I asked excited. Then we got in Joe's car. About 3 minutes past by.

"Miley, I want to ask you about those 2 girls" Joe suddenly asked.

"Why? You already want to dump me to get with them?" I asked laughing.

"Of course not. I just want to ask if they were really your friends"

"Sure not. Like I said, now your fans splitted into 2 sides. They are on side 1, admire me because of dating you. We were huge enemies"

"So, what about side 2?"

"Well, they jealous of me. Soon, jealousy becomes hate. I can tell that they already hate me now"

"So…." He stammered and stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Do… you regret dating me?" he looked straight into my eyes.

"Why?"

"You know, fake friends, haters…" he still wouldn't stop looking into my eyes. Oh, his eyes, they are beautiful. So beautiful. I can't control myself. I came closer to him. When I came really close, just 1 inch away, I answered "Of course not" I still can see he smiled then he crashed his lips to mine. I can still see his smile. It was just so beatiful. Later we pulled apart, we both blushed. And Joe started to drive home. All the way to his house, I just kept thinking about him.

**Joe's POV:**

When I was driving home, my eyes are on the road, but my thoughts are all about her. Wow, when I looked into her eyes, they are so beautiful. I kept thinking till the gate of my house cut my thought.


	14. Chapter 13

Miley's POV:

**Miley's POV:**

These days, I was so busy. Done Hannah thing, I have to change to go out with Joe, then change again to go out with Nick. At school, I was surrounded by a bunch of girls who admire me, but before I dated Joe, they treated me like trash. The ones who still treat me the same are Lilly and Oliver. Today, when I was standing at my locker, Lilly and Oliver came by and they were yelling at each other.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We have 1 ticket to the Jonas Brothers concert and we're discussing who can go" Oliver explained.

"Ok, first, it doesn't seem like you were discussing about anything, it seems like you were fighting. Second, hello, remember, I'm Joe's girlfriend. Oliver is Kevin's new friend. So, Lilly, it seems like you can go with the ticket"

"Oh, yeah right. That way, all of us can go" Oliver said.

"Uh, Miley, can I go backstage with you and Oliver?" Lilly asked. Olivwer is now Kevin's new best friend now. Whenever, I go to Joe's house, I always have to bring Oliver with me. When Joe and I are in his room, Oliver and Kevin are in Kevin's room, playing like little kids. Lilly is the only one who needs ticket to go.

"Of course, if you come with me. But you still need ticket inside" I said to Lilly "Now, if you guys don't mind to stop fighting, I need your help"

"You? Need our help?" Oliver asked with his eyes open wide.

"What's the problem?" Lilly asked with a concern voice.

"I don't know what to do. Joe and Nick just keep repeating that they really love me. Love! And they totally honest with me. I can't lie to them. But I can't tell them the truth either. There is no way I'm gonna tell Joe or Nick that I'm dating his own brother. But I'm tired of telling the lies" _Rang. Rang. Rang_. My cell rang " Great, that's Joe"

"**Hey Joe**"

"_Oh, hey my love. How ya doing?_"

"**Fine. But don't say that you call just to ask me that?**"

"_No, I call to tell you that I love so much_"

"**Joe!**"

"_Oh, come on, I can't call my girlfriend if nothing happened?_"

"**No, it's just ….you're not afraid about your cell's battery?**"

"_Ya kidding me? I'm calling my girlfriend. I'm not afraid of anything as long as she always love me like I do. Do you?_"

"**Yeah, sure**"

"_I knew that. So will you come to our concert this evening?_"

"**Sure**"

"_Sweet! And rememeber to bring that Oliver guy. Kevin really likes him_"

"**Ok. See ya tonight**"

"_Bye_"

I flipped my cell closed "See! He just called to say that he loves me so much. And by the way, Oliver, Joe said that you must come to their concert tonight. Kevin really likes you" I turned to Oliver.

"Well, good to know" he said.

"Wait a minute. I have a message" Lilly took her cell out to see "Uhm…actually, Miley, it's you having a message. It's from Nick. It says 'Hey babe. Just want to know what ya doing'"

"You're not going to answer him something gross like 'Thinking about you', huh?" Oliver teased.

"Oh, shut up" I glared at him, then I turned to Lilly "Ok, tell him that I'm picking out my clothes for tonight and tomorrow evening"

"Uh, Miley, Miley supposed to go tonight, too" Lilly said.

"I know. But both Miley and Hannah have to go tonight. Hannha will come first and then leave early. The rest is Miley. Perfect"

"Whatever" then Lilly started to text Nick back.

"Hurry. The bell is ringing" Oliver reminded us "Let's go"

In my class, I can't focus on the lesson. I just kept thinking about Joe and Nick.

**Amber's POV:**

At lunch, Ashley and I had to stay in class a little bit because of some girl spilled juice on me. If she didn't bring another shirt, I would be very mad. Ashley waited for me to change, then we were going near Miley, Oliver and Lilly, I heard them saying something about Miley and Nick Jonas. So I pulled Ashley back and heard them talking without let them know.

"Ok, in class, I thought straight about this. I will tell them" I heard Miley said.

"No way. You can't. They will be very mad" Lilly said.

"I should. I don't want to lie. Expecially to Joe"

"You have to. If you tell, not only Nick, Kevin, even Joe can be mad to you. I mean, how can't he? His girlfriend dates his brother, too"

"Maybe I just tell Nick"

"Yeah, but if you tell Nick, he will be very mad, and you think that Joe wouldn't know? They are brothers"

"I know. But how can I tell him? That I'm also Hannah Montana and dating your lil' brother?" Ashley and I looked at each other. I pulled Ashley out.

"I can't believe it" I said.

"I know. They were talking abouit Joe without us" Ashley said. I glared at her.

"No, Ashley. I can't believe that little loser Miley is Hannah Montana. Do you know what it means?"

"She's cooler than us?"

"No! We can be famous because of this" I explained.

"Sold it to the newspaper?"

"No, we'll tell Nick and Joe Jonas and maybe the whole world. Both Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart will go down. And Joe Jonas is single again"

**Miley's POV:**

After school, Lilly, Oliver and I came home to change. Lilly and I will change into Lola and Hannah. Oliver will go as himself. When Lilly and I done changing, we came to their concert. When we went backstage, Oliver is already there. Nick saw me then hugged me.

"Hey babe, this is Joe's new girlfriend's best friend, Oliver. He's also Kevin's new best friend" Nick introduced Oliver to me.

"Hey, she has a name and it's Miley" Joe said.

"Whatever" Nick said to Joe and kissed me.

"Ewww, Nick, can you go to somewhere private?" Kevin said looking at Nick with disgusting eyes.

"Joe and Miley kiss everyday" Nick said annoying.

"Ok, not everyday, and we kiss in my room, and that's private enough, thank you!" Joe corrected Nick.

"What's the difference?" Nick asked Joe.

"Whatever" Joe replied.

While they were on stage performing, Oliver, Lilly and I sat backstage, talking.

"Man, I have to tell him" I said.

"Maybe later. Or like you said, you can keep this secrt and someday, Nick or Joe will dump you, then you won't have to reveal the secret and live happily ever after with the other one" Lilly said. Oliver and I glanced at her. "I'm shutting my mouth" she said.

"Thak you" I said in a sarcastic tone "Maybe I should change into Miley and then I'll tell Joe"

"I think you should try to tell Nick first. If you can't tell him, you can tell Joe later" Oliver said.

"Ok, it won't hurt anyway" I said.

When they came down to take a break, I pulled Nick to a private place.

"Nick, there's something I need to talk to you in private"

"Not now, I'm very busy right now. Kevin's guitar is broken, so now we got to find another one" and he went away.

I walked to Oliver.

"So?" he asked.

"He didn't even hear" I said "When he ask where I am, remember to say that I have a stomachache so I went home. Remember to say that I'm ok, just need to rest then it's all fine, ok?"

"Ok"

I pulled Lilly outside then we both go to my house to change then we come back there.

"Did Nick ask you about me?" I asked Oliver.

"Yeah. I answered whatever you told me to say. And he believed, with no suspicious. You're welcome" he smiled.

"Yeah, whatever" Then the Jonas Brothers came down again when the concert is done. Joe saw me and smiled "I thought you wouldn't come"

"It's my boyfriend's concert, how can I not come?" I tried to smile back. He smiled and kissed me. I looked around, everyone is busy with whatever they're doing.

"Joe, I want to talk to you about something, and in private" I said try to look in his eyes. Wow, it's really beautiful.

"Before you hear this, please promise me that you won't be mad, ok?" I said when we were in private, no one can hear us.

"What could be that bad?" he smiled and then stopped "You're not breaking up with me, right?"

"No, of course not" I tried to smile then talked to myself "But you might after hearing this"

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" I smiled then I took a deep breath "I'm…"

Suddenly, we heard Kevin called "Joe, Miley, let's go"

"Maybe later" Joe said.

"Ok" I tried to smile again.

On my way home, I kept blaming myself for not telling him. But it's ok, I'll tell Nick tomorrow. Tomorrow is my concert. My cell rang. It's Lilly.

"**Hey Lilly**"

"_Miley, Nick just texted again. He said he forgot that tomorrow is your concert and asked if he could come_"

"**Why don't you just text him back? You know my answer will be yes**"

"_It's just I think that you should text him with romantic sentences. I don't know how you always say to him, so I can't. What if he figured out?_"

"**Fine. Just say 'Sure, babe. You know that you can come at anytime'. Happy?**"

"_Absolutely. See ya tomorrow_"

"**Bye**"


	15. Chapter 14

THE NEXT DAY:

THE NEXT DAY:

**Miley's POV:**

I was standing at my locker, I saw Amber and Ashley walked to wjere I was standing.

"Hey Miley" Amber said, I felt she was hiding something, and it's involved me, of course.

"What do you want?" I replied.

"I just wanna ask, is tonight Hannah Montana's concert?"

"Yeah, why do you ask me?" I answered still turn my back to them.

"Just want to make sure"

"What are you guys doing here? Forgot the way to your lockers?" I heard Lilly mocking them. I turned around. Amber glared at Lilly then said "It's none of your business. Let's go".

"What did they want?" Lilly asked after Amber and Ashley went away.

"What's up guys?" Oliver asked.

"Amber and Ashley just asked me if Hannah's concert was tonight" I said.

"Why do they ask you that?"

"Who knows?"

"We just have to wait to know" Lilly said.

AT THE CONCERT:

"Hey babe" I heard. Then an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Hey Nicky" I said to him and smiled.

"Hey Hannah" Joe's voice came from behind me.

"Hey Joe, hey Kevin. I thought you guys wouldn't come"

"Yeah, but Nick forced us to come with him" Kevin said.

"With some lame excuses like Hannah is my girlfriend, blah blah blah" Joe finished.

"Awww, you're so sweet" I said to Nick.

"I know you would do the same thing to me" Then he kissed me.

"Ugh, get a room. This is backstage, not your room" Joe said, the others laughed. Nick and I pulled apart, blushing.

"Hannah, we'll go to the audience section, ok?" Kevin said.

"Yeah, sure"

"Mi-I mean Hannah, when are you going to tell them?" Lilly asked after they all gone.

"After the show, that way, I won't get distracted" I replied.

"Miss Montana, you're up"

"I gotta go" Then I went up on stage.

"HEY EVERYBODY, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK TONIGHT?" I asked. The crowd screamed very loud.

Then I sang "One in a million", "Pumpin' up the party" and "The other side of me" Right when I was going to come backstage, then a voice yelled "Stop". I turned around. AMBER AND ASHLEY. What are they doing here? I turned to Lola and Mike, they both shaked their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"You are….?" I asked them.

"Oh, like you don't know who we are?" Amber said and turned to the audience "Hey everyone, have you ever wondered what's the other side of Hannah Montana?"

Every one looked at each other. I saw Nick, Joe and Kevin looked at me. With Nick, there's a fear in his eyes.

"Well today, I'll show you who Hannah Montana really is" Amber continued. Then she pulled my wig off.

**Lilly's POV:**

OH MY GOSH.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Oliver, Amber knows about this all along. And now she's showing the world. Oliver?" I turned to Oliver. He looked at Miley and Amber with his eyes and his mouth wide open.

"I. Can't. Believe. It" Oliver said, still not getting his eyes off them.

**Miley's POV:**

I looked at the crowd down there. They all gasped when Amber pulled my wig off.

"That's right. Hannah Montana is actually Miley Stewart. She lied to us all along" Amber said.

Tried to calm down, I defended "I didn't lie to you. I never told anyone of you I really am Hannah Montana"

"True. Maybe you didn't lie to us, but you lied to 3 guys. And 2 of them are your boyfriends. How do you feel about that?"

I remembered. Oh my gosh. I forgot all about them. I looked the place where Kevin, Joe and Nick were standing. When I looked down, Kevin looked at me with his eyes wide open, Nick was looking at me with a mad and disapoint kind of look. But I couldn't find Joe anywhere. When I looked for Lilly and Oliver backstage, I saw Joe ran past them. I could tell his eyes were filled of tears. At that time, suddenly I felt hurt inside. Then like Joe, my yes were fill of tears. I ran as fast as I can into my dressing room.

**Lilly's POV:**

When Oliver and I were still looking at them, I saw Miley looking down here. And about 1 second later, Joe ran past us, with his eyes filled with tears. Then Miley ran down here, and like Joe, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Where's she running?" Oliver asked.

"From the direction, I thing she's running to her dressing room"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"I don't think we should go"

"Right now, all she needs is our support" Oliver said.

"Wow, Oliver, what happened to you? You are totally deep today"

"No time for jokes. Miley is totally crushed tonight"

Then he ran to Miley's dressing room. I shrugged my shoulders then followed him. When we went into the dressing room, I found her crying in the corner. Anyone can barely see her.

"Miley, it all will be ok" I said even though that it's not gonna be ok. Now that they find out Hannah is Miley, some will hate her, the paparazzi will follow her everyday, everytime. And about Nick and Joe.

"Yeah, Miley, cheer up" Oliver tried to say.

"Stop trying to tell me to cheer up. You know that it's not gonna be ok. Don't lie to me and to yourselves. I want to believe it's gonna be ok, but I can't because it's not the truth. How am I gonna tell Nick and Joe now? They must be really mad at me" she said.

"Miley, look at me" I said. She looked up. I can't believe it. Her eyes were very red. She must be really sad. Suddenly, I heard the door open. It's Joe, and oh my gosh, his eyes were as red as Miley's. When he saw Oliver and I, he looked right in the corner and he saw Miley. Then he came outside, he didn't even say a word. As if reading my mind, Miley said "I don't blame him. I can't even forgive myself. Is Nick out there?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him" I answered.

"Come on, Miley, you can't stay here all of your life. You have to face them sooner or later" Oliver said.

"What do you mean face?" I asked him.

"It means that she'll have to apologize to them" he answered, then he turned "I think you should start with Nick"

"Why?" I asked him confusing.

"Didn't you see how he react? I think that if Nick forgive her, then maybe Nick will make Joe forgive her. Actually, I think that it's better if you apologize to Kevin first. He doesn't love her as a girlfriend, he loves her as a little sister"

"How do you know?"

"I'm his best friend, aren't I?"

THE NEXT DAY:

**Kevin's POV:**

Staying in bed, I thought about what happened last night. I so don't want to go out there. I don't want to face Joe and Nick. But want or not, I'll have to come out for breakfast. Then I got out of my room and went to the kitchen, my mom was there.

"Hey mom"

"Hey Kevin"

"Mom, Joe and Nick aren't here yet?"

"Yeah. And by the way, I heard about what happened last night"

"I'm not surprised. I bet the whole world knew that now"

"So what do you think? Will they still be mad at Miley?"

"Will you?"

"I think they don't know how to react at that news" then she looked at the clock "hey, it's already 9 o'clock. Can you go to their room and make them get down here?"

"Ok. But I don't think I can do that"

She laughed "If they wouldn't come down here, I'll find a way"

Then I went to Nick's room first.

"Hey Nick" I knocked.

"Go away" he said.

"Mom told you to get down for breakfast"

He opened the door. He saw I was holding 2 slices of bread, he took 1.

"There. This is my breakfast" then he closed the door.

I sighed. Then I went to Joe's room.

"Joe" I knocked.

"What?" Joe yelled.

"Breakfast"

Joe opened the door and took the last slice of bread, then he rudely closed the door without a word. I sighed again then came downstairs.

"Where are they?" Mom asked.

"They won't come down"

"But what about their breakfast?"

"Don't worry mom, they took mine" She looked at my hands and smile.

"Poor boys" she mumbled.

At 10 o'clock, we have to go to the studio to record some new songs, but they still not come down.

"NICK, JOE. COME DOWN HERE! WE HAVE TO GO" I yelled.

"GO AWAY" Nick yelled.

"I'M NOT GOING" Joe yelled back.

"Kevin, you go to Joe's room. I'll go to Nick's" My dad said.

"Ok" then I ran to Joe's room.

"Joe" I knocked.

"I said I'm not going" he said from inside.

"Can you even open the door for me?" I said.

About 2 minutes later, he opened the door. I came in. Wow, it's even worse than I imagine. The last time I came in here, maybe it was 2 days ago, his room is pretty clean. But now, all I could see was his red eyes, a half of the picture of Joe and Miley. From all the things that I saw, he must be very sad.

"Kevin, what do you want?"

"We have to go"

"I said I'm not going"

"Joe, you are the lead singer, you have to go"

"You can't make me go. Now get out of my room" he pushed me out.

I went downstairs. My dad was already there.

"Dad, I can't believe it. You got kicked out even faster than me"

"Yeah, I mentioned about Miley by accident" he explained.

"What did you say?"

"I said he couldn't stay in his room all day just because of a girl. The next thing I know is I'm outside of his room. So how'd it go with Joe?"

"Luckier than you, I got in his room for about 3 minutes. He's not himself anymore. His room is a mess, all I could see is the half of the picture of him and Miley. And I'm pretty sure that all the time he stayed in his room, he cries"

"How do you know?"

"Last night, when I got up to have a glass of water, I went past his room. I can hear clearly someone was crying in there. Besides, when I saw his eyes, they were as red as a tomato"

"So are Nick's"

"They are so sad. Maybe we shouldn't record anything yet"

"Ok. Good idea"

At 11 o'clock, my mom called us to come down for lunch. I went to Joe's room.

"Joe. Lunch"

Then I came downstairs. Later, Joe came down. He took a plate and went upstairs. About 2 minutes later, Nick did the exact same thing.

My mom just about to opened to her mouth, I cut her off "Just ignore them, mom. You should see their eyes. Even the tomatoes are not as red as them"

The whole day just went on like that. Except when Joe couldn't find his socks.

"KEVIN!" I heard he yelled.

"What?" I ran to his room.

"Where are my socks?" he asked.

"How could I know?" I replied.

Then he got mad and ran to Nick's room. I followed him "Joe". He didn't reply. _This isn't gonna be pretty_. I thought.

When he got to Nick's room, he opened the door without even knocking.

"Hey!" I heard Nick said. I came in his room to see what was happening. Joe was finding his socks in Nick's stuff. Joe opened all of Nick's drawer. Then he held something looked like his socks.

"Why are my socks in your room?" he asked glancing at Nick.

"Like I mind to take your socks" Nick replied not even looking at Joe.

"Why not? Like you've never stolen anything. You stole Miley from me" Joe yelled.

"That wasn't stealing. She was my girlfriend first. The you stepped in" Nick yealled back.

"Miley is my girlfriend first, your girlfriend is Hannah Montana, who isn't even real" Joe yelled back even louder. Nick seemed like he couldn't take it anymore, he jumped to Joe and they started hitting each other. I tried to stand between them. Suddenly, my parents ran upstairs.

"What in the world is happening in here?" Mom asked then she saw Nick and Joe.

"And why are they fighting?"

"They were having a fight just because of Joe's socks" I explained. She glanced at me. I said "Long story. I'll tell you later"

"Joe's socks? I took them for laundry and then I guess I put them in Nick's room by accident" Mom said.

"Whatever. He's still a girl stealer" Joe and Nick glared at each other.

"Can you two stop fighting and come down for dinner?" My mom asked, then she continued "And you can't have your dinner in your room"

After dinner, I just couldn't wait to go to sleep in my room. When I was sleeping, I heard something like my cell.

"_Hello?_"

"**Kevin?**"

"_Oliver? Why are you calling me?_"

"**Are you still mad about Miley?**"

"_Well, I think that she keeps it like a secret because of a reason. I don't care what that reason is but I think that I can forgive her_"

"**Well, good. Save it for tomorrow**"

"_Why?_"

"**You're going to her house tomorrow, duh**"

"_About 9 am?_"

"**I'll take that as a yes. So see ya tomorrow. Bye**"

"_Bye_"


	16. Chapter 15

**This is chapter 15. **

**Miley's POV:**

"Hey bud, it's Monday. Get up and go to school" I heard my dad called from downstairs. I ran downstairs "You're out of your mind, right? There is no way I'm going to school after what happened Saturday night"

"What are you gonna do about it?" My dad asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you can hide me somewhere that no one knows the name" I said sitting in a chair.

"Hey Miley" I heard Lilly's voice from outside.

"Lilly, Oliver, you're not going to school?" I asked them.

"No. Since people know you're Hannah Montana, they'll know we're Mike and Lola. And we'll be surrounded by people just want to know you" Lilly replied.

"I'm sorry for taking you guys into this mess"

"Don't be. Being friends with you is the best thing that ever happened to us" Oliver said.

"Yeah. Friens always there to support each other" Lilly continued.

"Thank you guys so much"

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I went to get it. And I can't believe it. Outside the door is Kevin. He smiled weakly at me.

"Hey Miley"

"Kevin, what are you doing here?"

"Miley, he came here to forgive you" Oliver explained.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Hello, we're best friends, remember?" he said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oliver called me last night and told me to come here. Besides, I want an explanation" Kevin said looking at me "I want you to tell me everything. And don't lie"

I took a deep breath and told him everything. About how I want to keep my secret and want to study like a normal person. He listened very carefully. After telling him, I looked at him and waited for the answer. He looked me for a while and said.

"Miley, you know? Before you told me this, I didn't really want to forgive you. But now, I know everything, I know that you're a very good person, just trying not to hurt my brothers"

"So you're gonna forgive her?" Oliver asked him hopefully.

"Are you kidding me? She's like my younger sister, I won't be mad at her just because of this" Kevin said smiling.

"Thank you so much, Kevin" I hugged him. Then I pulled myself out.

"Kevin, what about Nick and Joe? Are they still mad at me?" I asked him.

"Oh, no. Much worse" he replied.

"What do you mean?" Lilly questioned.

"Well, now they're mad at each other" Kevin explained.

"Mad at each other?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. Normally, Joe and Nick are the ones who annoy everyone. But yesterday, they both stayed in their rooms. But when Joe couldn't find his socks, he ran to Nick's room and argued with him. They even called each other 'girl stealer'. Then they fought. Nick even hit Joe"

"What?" I screamed.

"Is he ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. Nick just hit Joe once then my parents stopped him"

"Oh, my goodness. This is all my fault" I said, tears filled my eyes.

"It's ok, Miley. They will forget it soon"

"I can't come there. Can you tell them that I'm sorry?" I said.

"Well, it's kinda hard because they don't even want to see our parents. But I'll try my best"

"Thanks, Kevin. You're the best"

"It's ok. But can I ask you a question?" he said.

"Of course"

"Nick and Joe. Who will you choose?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him confusing.

"I mean between Nick and Joe, who do you love? I mean real love?" he asked.

I thought for a while "Well, to be honest, I think I just love Nick as a good friend or a brother. But with Joe, I feel something different. You remember when Amber revealed my secret? I saw Joe ran past backstage, tears filled his eyes. Suddenly, I felt hurt. But I looked at Nick, his look just made me sad. Just like when I look at you"

"You mean, you realized that you like Joe more than you like Nick?" Kevin asked.

"I think so. Is he really mad at me?"

"I don't know about him. I didn't want to ask him about you. But Nick, when my dad mentioned you by accident, Nick kicked him out of his room"

"You mean Nick loves her more than Joe does?" Oliver asked him.

"I'm not so sure about that. If Joe didn't love her that much, he wouldn't run away when he knew her secret" then he turned to me "Besides Joe was the one who loved Miley, the real you, not Hannah. I think both of them are in love with you" Kevin said.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked him.

He thought for about 5 minutes " I got it. How about I'll tell Nick to go the park near here and then you'll go and apologize to him. We'll start tomorrow. At 9 am"

"Why Nick?" Oliver asked him.

"Because she loves Joe more so talking to him will be much harder"

"I got your plan but what's the reason to make Nick get out of his room?" I asked him.

"I don't know but I'll make something up" he said.

"Kevin, I just want to say thank you very much. You trust me and help me so much"

"It's no big deal really. You're like my sister. Family helps family. No need to thank" he said smiling at me. Then he hugged me.

THE NEXT DAY:

Lilly and Oliver came to my house at 8 am to wish me luck. We were talking then my cell rang.

"It's Kevin" I said after looking at the id.

"**Kevin? How's it going?**"

"_Very good. Nick's here_"

"**How did you make him go?**"

"_Easier than I thought. I just say that the band needs more music, so he and I should go to somewhere quiet to write more somgs_"

"**And he believed that?**"

"_Not really. When I first asked him, he even asked if the girl stealer came too_"

"**Man, this is all my fault**"

"_Miley, stop torturing yourself and get over here before we're done_"

"**You're writing a song. How can you be done so fast?**"

"_Nick's writing about a guy being betrayed by his brother and his girlfriend_"

"**Oh my god. I gotta go there**"

"_Yeah, and hurry up. He could be done any minute_"

"**I'm going. See ya there**"

"_Ok. Hurry up_"

"**Bye**"

I hung up.

"So?" Oliver asked.

"I gotta go there. Nick's writing about a guy being betrayed by his own brother and his girlfrend"

"Oh my god"

"I know"

Then I ran to the park as fast as I could. When I got there, I didn't see them anywhere. Suddenly, a hand touched my shoulders. I was so scared that I screamed.

"Shhhh. It's me" a voice said. I turned around. It was Kevin.

"Gee, Kevin. You scared me" I said.

"I knew that. Right when you screamed"

"Whatever. Where's Nick?" I asked him.

"Over there. Here, follow me" he said turning around "You're lucky. He done writing the song but I told him to stay out here for some fresh air. He must be really mad at Joe that he told me he never wanted to come back and see Joe"

"Really?" I asked, felt very guilty.

"Miley, if you really feel guilty then go out there and apologize to him" Kevin said.

I nodded then I decided to pluck up the courage and walked to Nick. I stood right behind him but he didn't even know. Took a deep breath, I said "Hey Nick"

He jumped a little bit and turned around. When he saw me, he turned his back to me again. I looked at his eyes. I can't believe it. His eyes were as red as the tomato and full of disappointment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked,didn't even bother to look at me.

"I just wanted to come here and apologize to you" I said hoping he would forgive me.

"What do you want to apologize to me about, huh?" he asked.

"I…" I started but he cut me off.

"I don't need it. First, you make me love Hannah, then as Miley, you flirt with Joe, my own brother. And now, you expect me to forgive you?" he yelled at me.

"Nick" Kevin called him.

"What?" Nick asked, didn't even look at Kevin, but looked at somewhere in the air.

"She apologized, what do you want more?" Kevin said.

"She broke my heart by flirting with my own brother, how can I forgive her? Give me one good reason" he said, still not looked at me or Kevin.

Kevin thought for a minute then smiled.

"Nick, remember when Hannah and the Jonas Brothers went on tour together?" he said.

"So?" Nick asked, still turned his back to us.

"Can you just look at us?" Kevin asked annoying.

"Whatever" then Nick looked at Kevin, actually looked at the thing behind Kevin.

"She asked you to forgive her when she makes mistake. And you agreed. Remember?" Kevin said smiling. I was so happy that Kevin still remembered. I totally forgot that.

After hearing that, instead of staring at the thing behind Kevin, he started to look at Kevin.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked him confusing.

"When you taste her food, on our tour, you promised" Kevin said reminding Nick.

"So? It has nothing to do about this" Nick said looking at the ground.

"I know it's not gonna make you forgive her. But at least just listen to her. She'll explain everything to you" Kevin said.

Nick thought for a while. I waited him with hope that he'll forgive me. Finally, he looked straight at me and said "I hope you will change my mind"

I smiled at him "I'll take that as a yes". Then I told him everything just like I told Kevin.

About 5 minutes later, when I done telling him, he looked at something behind me.

"So you have to lie just because you don't want the world to know your secret? So you can study like a normal girl? And that's what you've been trying to tell Joe and me the last 3 days?" he asked.

"Yeah. But whenever I tried to tell you, something came and interrupted me" I explained.

"So, will you forgive her?" Kevin asked him.

"Well, I'm not gonna say no to that explanation" he said smiling at me.

"Thank you so much, Nick" I said.

"Don't worry. Uhh, Miley, can I ask you a question?" he asked me.

"Sure"

"Miley, will you again, be my girlfriend?" he asked me. I stood there, shocked. Then I looked over to Kevin. He looked back at me.

"Do what you gotta do" he mouthed.

I tried to think. Then I decided to turn him down.

"Nick, don't take this in the wrong way, but I actually like you as a brother and a good friend" I said after taking a deep breath.

"So, you're saying you really love Joe?" he asked me. I nodded. He thought for a minute.

"I'm sorry Nick" I said.

"No, it's ok. I don't want to force you. So you want me to help you with Joe?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask" I said then both of us laughed. Then I looked into his eyes "Friends?"

"Friends" he said agreeing. Then we hugged.

** So 1 more chapter to go. The next will be the last. **


	17. Chapter 16

**So this is the last chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Miley's POV:**

Lilly, Oliver and I were at my house to wait for Kevin and Nick. While we were waiting for them, I told them what happened at the park.

"Wow" Lilly said "I can't believe it"

"Yeah. I know. Joe can cook?" Oliver said then laughed. Lilly looked at him with a strange look "I meant that Nick finally forgave Miley. I don't think that it can be so easy"

"Well. Miley showed him that she was very sorry"

"I just hope Joe can forgive me" I sighed.

"Miley. If Nick could forgive you, I think Joe can" Lilly said.

"Look. If you worry that much, why don't you call Kevin?" Oliver suggested.

"Good idea" Lilly said.

"I don't know. I just don't want to know that Joe can't forgive me" I said looking at my cell.

"If you can't call Kevin, I will. After all, I'm his best friend" Then Oliver took his cell out and dialed Kevin's number. They talked for a while.

"Kevin said he and Nick will come here any seconds" Oliver said after he put his cell back in his pocket.

I heard the doorbell.

"And they got here" Oliver said.

"Wow. They're fast. Either Joe really wants to forgive you or they can't talk to him" Lilly said going to the door.

"Hey guys" Nick said as he and Kevin walked in.

"So?" Oliver asked them.

"It's pretty hard. Joe wouldn't even talk to him" Kevin said.

"Correction, Joe wouldn't even bother to look at me" Nick said sitting in a chair near Oliver.

"That bad?" I asked them. Kevin nodded. Nick didn't say anything.

"Did you try to talk to him?" Oliver asked Kevin.

"Well, yeah. But not about her. I'm sure that if I came into his room and asked him about her, he would definitely kick me out of his room. That way, he will never want to talk to

me again. And that's even worse"

"So are there any plans?" Lilly asked.

"How about going to the park? Again. Like last time. It worked with Nick. They're brothers. Maybe it'll work with Joe, too" Oliver suggested.

"I don't think so. Joe probably knows that plan by now. Because he would never believe all the 'want to write a new song' junk like what I gave Nick the last time. That can just work for once" Kevin said.

"So what can we do? We're totally out of ideas"

"Kevin, you're always the one with ideas. Do you have one right now?" Oliver asked him.

"Well, actually, I do have one. But I don't know if you guys would accept it or not"

"Just tell us" Lilly said.

"Yeah, to have Joe forgive me, I can jump from the 10th floor to the ground" I said.

"I am not that harsh, but my idea is not easy to do" he said looking at me and Nick "You two have to sacrifice if you ever want Joe to forgive you"

"Like what?" Nick asked him. He whispered in Nick's ears. Nick rolled his eyes "Is that the only way?".

Kevin nodded. Nick looked at me "Miley, let's go to your room. I have something to tell you"

**Oliver's POV:**

Then Nick and Miley went to her room. I stayed downstairs with Lilly and Kevin.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you but I know that we all are going to see a very good play" Kevin said.

"We are going to a theater?" Lilly asked him with an exciting tone. Kevin and I looked at her with a strange look.

"No, he meant Nick and Miley will put on a little play to let Joe forgive them" I explained.

Then Nick and Miley came downstairs.

"You guys done discussing?" Kevin asked them.

"Yeah, and we decided we'll do it tomorrow" Miley said.

"Sure?" Kevin asked them.

"Absolutely. Lunch is go time" Nick said.

"Ok" Kevin replied then he turned to Lilly and me "Well, we have to go"

THE NEXT DAY:

**Kevin's POV:**

It was 9 am. I stayed in my room thinking about my plan. If this doesn't work then forever Joe won't forgive Miley and Nick. Then my mom came into my room, cut my thoughts.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Of course I'm ok" I said. I'm thinking about telling her about my plan. In my family, my mom always is the one I trust the most. I always tell her everything.

"Then why are you staying in your room? You're the one always go down there first" she asked.

"If I tell you something, promise you won't tell Joe or dad, ok?" I said.

"If it means so much to you, I won't" she promised.

I took a very deep breath and tell her. After telling her everything I looked at her, waited for an attitute.

"So what do you think?" I asked her when she wasn't saying anything.

"I don't know. In fact, I think I like your plan" she said after thinking.

"Really?"

"Well, if it's for peaceful, I think a little bit of jealousy is ok" she said smiling. I know telling her about this is a great idea.

"Yeah, I know" but then a thought came into my mind "But mom, what if my plan doesn't work?"

"Don't worry, it will" she said "If not, Joe is definitely a fool and Miley should not try to make him forgive her"

"Are you his mom?" I asked smiling at her.

"Well, yeah. But I don't support that kind of behavior, expecially to a sweet girl like Miley" she said going to the door "And by the way, it's almost lunch. You wanna go down there or not?"

"I want to stay up here for a while. I think I'll text Miley before I come down" I replied taking my cell out and started to text her.

**Nick's POV:**

I lied in my bed, thinking about Kevin's plan. I don't even think it would work, but I have no other idea. Then my door opened.

"Hey baby" I heard my mom's voice.

"Hey mom" I replied looking at her.

"Kevin told me everything. About his plan, Miley's story. Everything"

"So what do you think of his plan?" I asked her.

"I think it will work"

"Why?" I asked her "I don't think so"

"You're a part of his plan, right? If his plan doesn't work, Joe's totally a jerk" she said laughing.

I looked at her for a while and then said "You're serious?"

"Not really" she replied "But about Kevin's plan, then I'm really serious" she said walking out of the door and then stopped "By the way, it's lunch time"

"I'll be right down there" I said lying down the bed again. I heard the door closed. About 1 minute later, the door opened again. I looked at the door to see who that was. And I saw Kevin.

"Hey Nick"

"Hey Kev. Mom just came into my room and said you told her everything"

"Yeah I did. She thought highly of my plan though"

"Yeah, I got that part. She just kept repeating 'His plan will work'. No wonder you always tell her things" I said looking at the ceiling.

"I know. Anyway, I just called Miley. She'll be here any minute. You should come down and prepare for the play. Remember, you guys have to act natural. If not, Joe would doubt it" Kevin said.

"I know"I said sitting up.

"Let's go" Kevin said leading the way out of my room. I followed him.

"Oh, Kevin. Is Joe down there?" I asked him.

"I don't know. But I think not" He answered.

"You go to his room and dragged him downstairs no matter what. He needs to be downstairs before Miley came. And you should make sure that his seat is near the door.."

"I know, I know" he cut me off "I'll take care of everything. This is my plan, not yours"

"But what if this doesn't work?" I asked.

"Then we need a stronger solution. Don't worry. I thought of it. If this doesn't work either, then Joe's really a jerk" he said laughing.

"Ya kidding?" I asked him.

"Just a little bit. But don't worry, ok?" he comforted me "Now come down there before Miley gets here. I'll get Joe down there. If Miley came and Joe still not down there, wait for him to come down and start all over, ok?" he said.

"Ok" I said going downstairs. Mom, dad and Frankie were already there.

"Where's Kevin?" my dad asked me.

"Getting Joe out of his room" I explained.

"Why don't you just get his lunch to his room? I don't want to see his eyes" he said looking at his plate.

"Mom, you didn't tell him?" I looked at her. So did dad and Frankie.

"Kevin told me not to tell anyone" she explained.

"Well, he's not here. And it's not like dad's gonna tell Joe or anything" I said. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that. And you should tell him before I get back. And when Joe's here, come out there and tell me" I said and coming to the door.

When I opened the door, Miley was standing there.

"Hey Miles" I said looking at her. Wow, she looked hotter than ever. Calm down, Nick, she is Joe's.

"Hey Nick" she said smiling "Is Joe here yet?"

"Nah. But he'll be down any second. Kevin's trying to get him down"

"Wow, must be real hard" she said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Nick. Joe's here" My mom came outside, then she saw Miley "Oh, hi Miley"

"Hi Mrs.Jonas" Miley said smiling.

"Ok. So you stay here for 5 seconds, ok? Then you ring the doorbell again. We'll try to get Joe open this door, and I'll be out later, ok?" I said to her. She nodded. Then my mom and I went back inside.

When we came in, Joe was already sitting at the table. The doorbell rang again when I was just sitting down.

"Joe, door" My mom called.

"Why don't you go get it? You're very good at stealing, right?" he looked at me.

"Joe, stop talking and get the door" My dad said.

"Whatever" he stood up and headed towards the living room. We heard him opened the door.

"3, 2, 1. Gotta go" I said then going to the door as well. I saw him standing in front of the door, blocking my way from seeing anything. Ignore that, I kept walking to the door. Seeing Miley through Joe's shoulders, I predended to be surprised.

"Hey Miley, baby. What are you doing here?" I asked her. She looked at me smiling "Can't a girl come to her boyfriend's house?"

Joe stood there shocked "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. We're dating" I said knowing that I'll regret this.

"Dating?" Joe asked not making eye contact with me or Miley.

"Yeah" Miley said looking at Joe like she wanted to find some signs of jealousy on Joe's face. After a minute trying, she gave up.

"So you want to come in? We're having dinner" I asked her.

"If you have enough food" she said.

"Of course. Why won't I have enough food for my girlfriend. How much can you eat?" I said kissing her cheek. I saw she blushed. I looked over at Joe, I could see him blushed too. I thought the plan was going pretty well. I led her to the kitchen. I winked at Kevin. He winked back at me.

"So, you really love Nick, huh?" My mom asked her.

"Yeah, I think" she said not so sure. Joe was sitting right there. But he wasn't listening, that's for sure. He was staring at the air in front of him.

"So do you wanna eat with us?" my mom asked.

"Uhm, yeah, I think, since my dad had went out, so I haven't had dinner yet" she said looking at Joe.

**Miley's POV:**

After answering Mrs.Jonas' question, I took a quick glare at Joe to see how he reacted. He was still looking at the air in front of him, paid no attention to what we were saying. So when his mom said to him that I'll have dinner with them everyday from now on, he looked like he was just snapped out of his dream. But just for a moment. Because after that, his face turned to be frowning.

"Yeah, cool. You know what, I'm not so hungry so I'm gonna go up to my room, ok?" he said going to the staircase.

Waiting for him to go, Mr.Jonas looked at Kevin.

"Kevin, are you sure this is gonna work. Because it seems like Joe is back to be angry again" he said.

"I have my way, trust me" Kevin replied with a possitive tone.

"Miley, however you'll do it, just remember…" Mrs.Jonas was saying and I cut her off "I know, no hurting Joe"

"You get it" she smiled.

"I don't want him to get hurt anyway" I murmured.

"Mom, Miley, to be honest, I don't think this will hurt Joe. I mean on the outside. But if you guys mean on the inside, then we can't make this promise" Kevin said.

"Yeah, but if he doesn't love Miley anymore, then he won't get hurt, and he wouldn't run away like that. Now all we have to do is making Joe admit it" Nick said looking at me.

"But how?" Mrs.Jonas asked Nick.

"I haven't got any idea yet. But you guys just need to act like this all the time on front of him. He'll get angry and yell at you, that how much he loves you or some crap like that" Kevin said. We all looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Dude, it's all in the movies?" Nick asked Kevin.

"Yeah, movies, where I get ideas from"

"And they work?" I asked him.

"Yeah, most of it. But I'm sure this one is in the most part"

"How can you be sure?" I asked him.

"Trust me" he smiled.

**Kevin's POV:**

So for a week, we act like Nick and Miley are a couple. Joe seemed to be very angry when it came to Miley, but he never admitted it. So when Miley knocked his door and asked him if she could borrow his tape, he didn't answer and made the snore sound out loud. What did that boy think? He seriously couldn't be thinking that we'll be fool by him. We knew that he didn't sleep at that moment. So that, we need to think of another plan.

"Hey Miley" I said when I saw Miley watching TV with Nick on the couch.

"Hey Kevin" she said looking at me.

"So I've been thinking and wondering why don't you talk to him" I said to Miley.

"Who?" Nick asked me.

"Joe, you idiot" I said to Nick.

"Not that I don't want to. But I can't even see his face. Don't you remember?" Miely said doing the snore sound again.

"I know. That's why I'm coming up with this plan"

"Not something like I'm accidently fainted and you'll call Joe, and then he'll run outside and say what he has to say and then we'll be together, right?" Miley said.

"Of course not. Not all the ideas I have are the ones I steal from movies" I said smiling then told them my plan.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Nick asked me.

"Don't worry. I have everything under control" I said.

Then I ran to Joe's room.

"Hey Joe. It's me, Kevin" I called.

"What do you want?" he yelled out.

"Just open the door for me, dude" I said.

"Whatever" I heard he said inside. Then the door opened. His face was still the same, except redder, expecially his eyes.

"There"

"And let me come in" I said. He stood aside and let me in his room.

"Now, what do you want?" he asked. Then someone knocked at the door. I'm sure that was Miley.

"Hey, Joe. It's me, Miley" she called from the outside. Joe looked at me, sighed knowing that he couldn't lie with me in his room. He went to the door to open it.

"What do you want?" he asked.

**Miley's POV:**

"Hey Joe" I said. Kevin winked at me. I knew his plan worked.

"Uhm, maybe I can talk to you later. Because it seemed like someone needs to talk to you" Kevin said getting out of Joe's room.

"Can I get in?" I asked him. He lightly nodded and stepped aside.

"What do you want?" he asked the same question when I sat on his bed.

"Joe, I'm sorry" I said looking at him.

"For what? You're happy with Nick now, aren't you?" he said still looking at his hands.

"Joe. Stop doing that!" I said.

"Doing what?" he asked confusing.

"That! You're running away. You may not realize, but you're running away from me, from Nick, Kevin, your family, from anyone that loves you. Can you stop? We all just want the best happen to you. But you're running away from it. You won't listen to me, to your parents or even Nick. If you're still mad about what I did, then I'm sorry. I can't let my secret be gone away, so I lied. I know I dated both of you is wrong, but I have my apologize. And you wouldn't even talk to me. How can I apologize to you if you just keep doing that? All the thing that I'm dating Nick is just a reason for me to come here. And you're acting like some jerk, just stay in your room like this, how can I even have a chance to talk to you?" I yelled at him. He stood there looking at me with shock. Then he realized what just happned.

"So you're dating Nick just to make me jealous? That is so low of you. You want to apologize to me so you hurt me, hurt my feelings? Well, there, it worked. If you think you can make me forgive you by dating Nick to make me jealous, coming up here and yelling at me, then you're wrong. If you didn't do anything in the first place, then now, I wouldn't be mad at you like this. But all you did just make me more disgust you" he yelled back. Now is my turn to just standing there and be shocked.

"So you disgust me? Fine. Then maybe, I'll be out of your life forever" I said running out of his room, downstairs, and outside. I'm sure that I heard Nick's and Kevin's voice behind me, but I didn't turn around. I ran into my house, into my room, and cried. I knew that was lame, but after what he said, I couldn't take it. How could he say that to me? That he disgusted me?

**Kevin's POV:**

Nick and I were downstairs, waiting for Miley. Then upstairs, we heard yelling and Miley ran down, and kept running to her house. Nick and I ran after her, called her name, but she didn't turn around. I came to Joe's room.

"Yo, what happened, dude? What did you say to her?" I asked Joe angrily.

"None of your business" he said then kicked me out.

"What the hell happened in there?" Nick asked me.

"Who knows? He kicked me out before I could say anything else"

Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kevin? It's Oliver"

"Hey dude. What's up?"

"Dude, I'm calling to ask you that"

"Well, I can say that it didn't go so well. Joe said something then she ran outside. I was gonna call her at home"

"I don't think she's at home right now. You said Joe said something to her and she ran outside, right? I'm pretty sure Joe insulted her. And whenever she's insulted, she always goes to the beach"

"Gotcha. Meet you there in 5 minutes, kay?"

"Ok. I'm gonna call Lilly"

"Sure. Bye"

Then I hung up.

"She's at the beach" I said to Nick.

**Miley's POV:**

I sat on the beach, staring at the space in front of me, and thought of what Joe said to me. Maybe he was right. I knew what I did was wrong. So do I have the right to yell at him like that?

"Hey Miley" a voice cut my thought. I turned around, still with tears filled in my eyes then I saw Kevin, Nick, Oliver and Lilly.

"Hey guys" I said wiping away the tears.

"So why did run out earlier, Miley?" Nick asked.

"Don't worry, you don't have to care about it anymore. It's gone. It's over. Now, Joe wouldn't have to see me any more. I guess that's what he wants"

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked confusing.

"He said that he disgusted me" I said.

"WHAT?" Lilly yelled.

"I don't know, but I think he's right. I'm nothing, just keeps disgusting people"

"No you're not, Miles. And I'll talk to him" Kevin said.

**Nick's POV:**

After being at the beach with Miley, I felt kinda sad. Maybe it was because of what Joe said to Miley. Kevin and I ran to his room.

"JOE. OPEN THIS DOOR" Kevin yelled.

"What" Joe opened the door, looking at Kevin annoying.

"We need to talk, right now. And don't you dare kick me out of your room" Kevin said.

Joe stepped aside so that we could come in. "Close the door" Kevin said sitting in Joe's bed.

"Now?" Joe asked waiting for Kevin to answer.

"We heard what you said to Miley" I blurted out.

"I know. You're gonna tell me that I'm wrong and I should apologize to her, I get it. Now get out of my room. I want to be alone" he said kicking us out.

**Miley's POV:**

I was sitting at home, watching some old, cheap cartoons, then I heard the knock on the door. I opned it. And I was shocked at what I saw.

"Joe? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry" he said.

"For what?"

"For yelling at you like that"

"Joe, I am the one that should apologize. All you said about me is true. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I don't have the right to"

"No, Miley. I should listen to you. You wanted to apologize, but I wasn't listening. And I'm sorry for that" he said. We stood there, looking at each other.

"Joe, I have to admitt. I really love you" I said after taking a deep breath.

He looked at me for a few seconds. "You know what I think of you?" he asked me. I shook my head. He smiled. I think that was his first smile after knowing Miley is Hannah. Gosh, I miss that smile so much. Suddenly, he crashed his lips into mine. I slowly enjoyed it. Then he hugged me. Oh, who am I kidding? I didn't only miss his smile, I also missed his kiss and his hug. Now, the feeling of having them back, it's so good.

**So that's the end of the story. Tell me what you think and I'll consider of writing another story. I have plenty of ideas in my head right now.**


End file.
